It Happened Tomorrow: The Complete First Season
by McGinty's331
Summary: All 23 episodes in one fic. A teenager actually starts to receive tomorrow's newspaper today. Different from 'Early Edition'. Please give this show a chance, and take time to read and review. Thanks! New episodes coming soon!
1. Introduction

**IT HAPPENED TOMORROW**

**_SEASON ONE_**

Greetings,

Welcome to the first season of the fan fics to 'It Happened Tomorrow'. As you can see, I have decided to place the episodes into one complete fic instead of them being lain around all over the site. All twenty three episodes will be here when the time comes, and will also include a list of major characters and minor, plus the air dates of each episode.

Although I haven't received that many reviews, I hope to receive more as time passes by. I hope that you give 'It Happened Tomorrow' a chance, and read and review a couple of the episodes. I know that they're not focused around Gary Hobson, but I wanted to try a different character, a teenager and see how he would deal with the paper since he has to go to school, and has a curfew, and can't drive just yet. Problems that can create interesting episodes, and can be easily overcome.

I hope you enjoy these episodes and take the time to read and review them. More will be on the way shortly.

Regards,

McGinty's331.

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

_Jerry Carson_

_Larry Dawson_

_Aimee Harris_

_Chris Fredicks

* * *

_

**SUPPORTING CHARACTERS**

_Pam Carson_

_Peter Carson_

_Kathern McWannabe_

_Denise Robinson_

_Hope Melvoin_

_Dana Adams

* * *

_

**EPISODES**

_Pilot_

_Gimme A Break_

_Tomorrow_

_Detention_

_Season's Heatings_

_Computer Engineer_

_Lady Luck_

_Between the Lines_

_Driving School_

_The Girl_

_Cats_

_Playing God_

_Science Class_

_Homework_

_Winner Takes All_

_Spanish Singers_

_The Jacket_

_Live Wire_

_Beyond the Doubt_

_Only One Knows_

_Mayor Hit by Falling Pipe_

_Daddy Dearest_

_Teenangels, Part 1_


	2. Pilot Episode

**IT HAPPENED TOMORROW**

**"SEASON ONE"**

**EPISODE: _'PILOT'_**

**ORIGINAL PUBLICATION DATE: _7/28/2005_**

**CAST: **_Jerry Carson, Larry Dawson, Aimee Harris, Chris Fredicks_

**ALSO STARRING: **_Denise Robinson, Pam Carson, Peter Carson, Matt Connel

* * *

__We've all heard those words before, but what if they were actually true? _

_What if you knew, beyond a doubt, what was going to happen tomorrow? Sure, I know it's crazy. But, what if you did? Whether you'd be rich or poor; a hero or a loser; lucky in love, unlucky in life. What would you do? What if, by some magic, you found the power to really change things? People, events, maybe even your life? Would you even know where to start? Maybe you 'can't' know. Until it happens.

* * *

_

Jerry Carson was a normal teenager. Normal grades, normal problems, normal friends, normal school.

Well, his friends weren't that normal. His first friend, Larry, always wanted to be a porno star. Aimee, was a gothic punk rocker wannabe. Chris, a freshman, was a glory hogger, he's tries to save the world Jerry Springer style. And Denise, Jer's girlfriend, was the princess of a princesses. Together they made punks looked normal.

Jer was tall, had dark hair, wore glasses, and always had things on his mind. He kind of fit into the Kyle Chandler category.

School had gotten out and Jer was on his way over to Mrs. Scott's classroom (his English teacher). She had wanted to talk to him about something. Jer had hoped that it was something good, like an award, or a 'good job'. He had always thought that nothing in his life was ever going to get good, he never thought that he'd catch a break. Well, he was right. At least for that day.

When Jer entered the room, he saw Larry, the principle, and the teacher.

"Lar. Mrs. Scott's. Principle Cheny." Jerry greeted.

"We'd like to talk to you about something." Scott's told Jer.

"What's this about?" Jer asked.

"You do know that cheating is not allowed here at Brooksville High, right?" Cheny asked Jer.

"Yes, of course." Jerry replied.

"Then could you tell us about these two tests?" Scott's asked as she showed Jerry the two tests. The tests were of Jerry's and Larry's.

"You think I cheated?" Jerry asked.

"We'd do no such thing! Maybe he would, but not me." Larry responded. Jerry's face became serious.

"That's what it seems like. Two tests, same answers, same grade." Scott's replied.

"It was just a coincidence, I hope. Because I would never..." Jerry stopped.

"Larry... you uh didn't happen to study last night, did you?" Jerry asked.

"Study? Come on! The Lakers were on last night!"

Jerry smiled at both the principle and the teacher.

"At least we know that he cheated off of me. So, since we've gotten that straightened out, may I go now?" Jerry asked.

"Even if he did cheat, you may of helped him." Cheny replied.

"Help him?"

"Anyway, no hard feelings, but, you both are being suspended." Cheny responded.

"Suspended." Jerry replied.

Cheny handed slips out to both Jerry and Larry. Jerry looked at Larry with a very dirty look.

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

"Oh! I can't believe this! Suspended for a week because of Larry!" Jerry complained to Aimee. The two were sitting at a local pizzeria eating a slice.

"Ouch. Because he cheated off of you?" Aimee asked.

"Yup! I'd just love to strangle him right now!"

"Do your parents know?" Aimee asked.

"Yes they do! They said that I'm allowed out of the house even though I'm grounded. Only for an hour and a half though, or with them."

"What are you going to do?" Aimee asked.

"Kill Larry! Then ask myself what else can go wrong?"

Denise, Jer's girlfriend entered the pizzeria, and went over to Jer.

"No hard feelings, but it's over. You were just boring me." Denise then left.

"Denise?" Jer yelled.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Aimee replied.

"Oh, don't start!"

Chris came in and sat down.

"Hey buddy! Heard what happened!" Chris told Jerry.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jerry got up and walked out of the pizzeria.

"What's his prob?" Chris asked.

"He's been suspended, and Denise just broke up with him."

"Wow. You know I saved a relationship today. It was beautiful!"

"I hate to do this, but I've gotta go." Aimee told Chris.

"This is a good story!"

"Sorry."

Aimee got up and exited the pizzeria.

* * *

Jerry entered his bedroom about a half an hour later to find Larry sitting on his bed. 

"Lar, what are you doing here?" Jerry asked.

"My parents didn't take the whole cheating thing that well. I was wondering if I could spend the night here."

"I'm sure your parents didn't take it that badly."

"Oh...they took it really bad! Please?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jerry asked.

"Trust me!"

"Okay, fine! You sleep in the guest bed though! Not mine!"

"Thanks Jer!" Larry went over to the television, and turned it on. "Hey Jer, what's on tonight?"

"Uh, nothing really. Lakers play tomorrow. Cubs play next week."

"Oh well, I think we can watch a little of our favorite show." Larry flipped through the channels until he stopped. "There's our boy!" Jer and Larry started to watch 'Early Edition'.

"Don't you wish you could get the paper?" Larry asked.

"I think everyone wishes they could get the paper."

"Wouldn't it be great? Going out everyday, saving the world! All those horse races to bet on! Damn! Great life!"

"I'm going to sleep. You can go watch this in the guest room." Jer said as he went over to his bed.

"Yeah, sure. See ya in the morning. Good night."

"Night."

When Larry left Jerry got into bed, and started wondering. "What would I do if I got the paper?" Jerry turned on his side, then went to sleep.

* * *

Larry got up the next morning after he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He went into the hallway to find Jer's light on. 

"Jer, what's going on?" Larry asked when he entered the room.

"What? I always get up at six!"

"Six? We're off school for a week! Relax! Sleep in! Have fun! We're free for a week!"

"Free? We've been suspended! How can this be fun and free?"

"Oh relax! What time is it, anyway?"

"Six thirty."

"You gotta be kidding me, I'm going back to bed."

Smack! The sound of a cat echoed the hallway.

"What was that?" Larry asked.

"Sounded like a cat."

"A cat?"

"It's probably nothing! Even, I hate cats, and my parents are allergic to them."

"You hate cats?" Larry asked.

"Yeah." Jer replied as he opened the bedroom door. "What the?"

"What is it?" Larry asked as he came over to the door.

"It's a cat with a paper."

"Oh my god!" Larry laughed as Jerry picked up the paper.

"Get outta here you hairy thing." Jerry shooed the cat away.

"What's the date?"

"It's tomorrow's." Jerry replied.

"Tomorrow's!" Larry laughed.

"Do you really think that this is actually tomorrow's paper?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. Out of the six billion people on this planet, why you?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. But no, my parents know that we love that show, and they know people down at the 'Tampa Tribune who would gladly print of a fake copy of 'tomorrow's' paper."

"Yeah, I guess adding the cat was a real ticker, even though they're allergic to them."

"My parents will do anything to make a prank look authentic."

"What's in the sports?" Larry asked. Jerry flipped to the sports section.

"Lakers win forty-eight to forty."

"They have good taste, your parents."

"Come on, let's go."

"Where we going?"

"Got to go run some errands." Jerry replied as he threw away the paper.

"What? You're not going to take the paper?"

"Lar, it's fake! Even, tomorrow's newspapers don't exist until tomorrow! Even why do I need to carry around with me all day a fake newspaper?"

"Well, you know. You'd actually look like Gary Hobson."

"Oh shut up and let's go." Jerry commanded as he walked out the door. "And leave the paper!"

"Someone's mister groucho today!" Larry yelled as he tried to catch up with Jerry.

* * *

Jerry and Aimee are sitting in a restaurant eating hamburgers while taking. 

"Are you sure it's fake?" Aimee asked.

"Of course it's fake! Why wouldn't it be?"

"It can happen!"

"Yeah, in Kyle Chandler's world it can, not in Jerry Carson's."

"You neve know! Miracles can happen!"

"Miracles? You don't actually believe that there are miracles, do you?" Jerry asked.

"Maybe this is why you're getting the paper. To start to believe that there are miracles."

"Oh yeah, right. I'm supposed to believe that God or the Magical Newspaper Fairy sent me the paper for me to believe in miracles and things that can never happen!"

"It's a great honor to get the paper!"

"An honor." Jerry said sarcastically.

"I would love to get tomorrow's paper, it'd be awesome!"

"You want the paper? You can have it! I don't need it! I don't want the damn thing!"

"Maybe it's a second chance for you to do some good in this world."

"Second chance, my you know what!"

"The paper comes for a reason."

"Aimee, the paper's fake! FAKE! Tomorrow's paper does not exist today! They exist tomorrow! Not today!"

"You believe that?"

"It's a joke! My parents played a prank on me, that's it. End. Fenito! No more about that damn paper!"

"I thought you wanted the paper?"

"I don't want the paper! I want Hobson to have the paper! I have life, he doesn't! I have school, I have a career!"

"Fine, be that way!" Aimee yelled as she got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Do you know, you're boring me!" Larry told Jerry as they were sitting at the kitchen table while Jerry did his homework. 

"Oh, I am huh?"

"Can't we at least watch the end of the game?" Larry asked.

"Homework time!"

"But we're not in school! There's no need to be doing homework when a perfectly good Lakers game is on!"

"Fine! You wanna watch the game, we'll watch the game! But don't come crying..." Jerry stopped when Larry ran over to the t.v.

"What's the score?" Jerry asked.

"Don't know, still flipping. Ah here we go." Larry put the remote down.

"And the Lakers have won forty-eight to forty! Another grand win!" The announcer yelled.

Jerry and Larry looked at each other in shock.

"Coincidence?" Larry asked.

"Do you what, turn to CBS."

"What for?"

"Just do it!" Jerry yelled as he went to his bedroom to get the paper. He then came back reading the paper.

"President's peace talks a success in India." Jerry read from the from page.

"We have just received this from our studio advisor, the President's peace talks that he has been making in India for the last few weeks have been approved."

"I think this is more than just a coincidence." Jerry replied as he looked at the paper in disbelief.

"Hey boys, I'm home!" Jerry's mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Jerry called out as he went over to her.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi." Jerry read the paper. "Could we go somewhere real quick?"

"Uh, sure...where to?"

Jerry read the paper. "Hill Drive. You know where that is?"

"Yeah, why do you need to go there?"

"Just do, thanks mom." Jerry said as he rushed to the garage.

"The kid has his moments." Larry said as he followed Jerry.

* * *

"So, what's in the paper?" Larry whispered to Jerry as they were driving. 

"Little boy paralyzed after falling off roof." Jerry replied.

"You don't believe the paper's fake now?"

"No. I don't." Jerry replied as he read the paper.

"What's it say?"

"Early last night, eight year old Steven Willims fell off the roof of his parents house. According to the relatives, he was playing a game of hide and seek when he accidentally lost his balance and fell off the roof. His condition is stable, but doctors fear that he may become paralyzed. No charges have been pressed."

"So, Gary Hobson is in the house!"

"I'm just doing this for the sake of an eight year old, nothing else. I don't want the paper."

"Everything all right back there boys?" Jer's mother asked.

"We're fine." Larry replied.

"Oh okay. We're almost there."

"Thanks mom!" Jerry responded.

"Saving an eight year old. You're pathetic!"

"How am I pathetic?"

"After you save this here eight year old. Then you'll have to save the sixty-five year old granny that's about to get hit by a truck. Then, you'll be sucked into the helping people trend."

"I will not! I have stuff to do, places to go, and things to see. I don't have time for this, give the damn thing to someone else, I don't need it."

"I'll gladly take it."

"You're not taking it."

"Why can't I have it!"

"Shut up!"

"Boys, we're at Hill Drive. What now?"

"Start looking for a boy on one of these roofs." Jerry replied.

"A boy?"

"Just do it mom."

"Okay?"

Jerry and Larry start looking on all the roofs.

"See anything?" Jerry asked.

"Nada. Wait, I think I see something!"

"Where, Lar?"

"Over there!"

"Lar, that's a Santa Claus from ten months ago."

"Maybe they put it up early."

"Before Halloween?"

"You never know." Larry replied.

"I see something!" Jer's mother yelled as she pointed at a house.

"I see it too!" Larry responded.

"Pull over, mom!"

"Sure thing!"

As the car pulled over to the side, Jerry jumped out, and ran over to the house. Larry and Jerry's mother watched.

"What's he doing?" Jerry's mother asked.

"Visiting a friend."

Jerry tried to call for the boy.

"Hey kid! Kid!"

"Shhhh. This is hide and seek, they'll find me."

"Kid, get down from there, or you'll fall."

"Be quiet!"

The kid's parents then came out of the house, and went over to Jerry.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The mother asked.

"Your son! He's on top of the roof, and he may fall!"

"Stephen! Get down from that roof!" The mother yelled.

"Yes mommy."

As the kid started to move, he lost his balance, and fell off the roof.

"I got ya!" Jerry yelled as he caught the kid. Jerry then placed the kid on the ground.

"Thank you very much, how did you know?" The father asked.

"Well, you know. I was walking through the neighborhood and... I guess it was right place right time type of thing." Jerry laughed.

"Well, anyway, thank you very much!" The mother replied.

"No problem. Have a good night." Jerry responded.

Jerry went back over to the car and got in it.

"How did you know that?" Jerry's mother asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jerry replied.

"Okay, anywhere else?"

"Just home." Jerry said.

"Nothin' else in the paper?" Larry asked.

"Not today." Jerry replied as he searched through the paper.

* * *

"Good morning! It's six thirty here in Brooksville, and here's the traffic report." Larry slammed the snooze button, then realized the paper. He ran into Jerry's room, who already had the paper in his hand, and the cat on his bed. 

"What time did it come?" Larry asked.

"Just now."

"What time did you get up?"

"Six." Jerry replied.

"Anything good?"

"Nursing home blows up because of faulty oxygen tanks, semi smashes into guard-rail, and convience store hold-up."

"Busy day, huh?" Larry asked.

"Yup."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do nothing. Let nature take it's course."

"Oh, well. I'm going go take a shower." Larry replied.

When Larry exited the room, Chris and Aimee entered.

"Hey! We've heard!" Chris greeted Jerry.

"Yep." Aimee replied unexcitedly.

"So you get the paper! Wow! A real Gary Hobson." Chris joked.

"Funny." Jerry responded.

"What are you going to do with it?" Chris asked.

"He's going to do nothing because he believes the paper is a fake!"

"I can tell it myself thank you. And I'm sorry that you have a bug up your butt, but don't take it out on me. I'm not going to do anything. Why should I change fate? Even if the paper is REAL" Jerry told Aimee and Chris.

"To help people." Chris replied.

"If it's their time to go, well then...it's their time to go."

"So, you're not going to do anything with the paper?" Chris asked.

"Nope."

"This is so like you! Heaven passes right under your nose, and you don't even blink an eye!" Chris yelled.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Like I said before. It comes to you for a reason, fulfill that reason!" Aimee replied.

"Go to the track! Make a couple of bets!" Chris told Jerry.

"I don't even want the paper! It's too much. Having fate in your hands. It's just way too much to handle and deal with."

"You better do something with it. You can't just throw it in the wastebasket each day." Aimee told Jerry.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Jerry yelled as he threw the paper into the trash can.

"Ugh...loser." Aimee said as she walked out the door.

"I'll just look in it for a sec." Chirs said as he took the paper out of the trash.

"You're not getting the scores!" Jerry yelled.

"I do believe that this is NOT your paper anymore since you threw it in the trash." Chris responded.

"Gimme that!" Jerry snatched the paper away.

"Fine!" Chris yelled as he left the room.

"Damn paper!" Jerry yelled as he threw it back into the trash can. Jerry then sat on the bed, thinking.

"Denise." Jerry said to himself. He then went over to the phone, and dialed her number.

"Denise?" Jerry asked when someone picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry, this is Matt. Who is this?" The teen asked.

"Matt? Sorry, wrong number." Jerry put the phone down.

* * *

"I can't believe it. She's with Matt now!" Jerry complained to Larry just a few minutes later. 

"Wow, that Denise is a real winner. She's with one guy one day, then bada bing, another day she's with another guy. I always knew she was trouble." Larry replied.

"Well..."

"You didn't really think you had a chance to get her back, did you?"

"Well..."

"You did!"

"Didn't you?" Jerry asked.

"No! I knew it was over. Kaput. Fenito. The End! Even, you're better off without her. She's trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now come on, let's go." Larry said.

"Where we going?"

"Anywhere but here."

As the two started to walk out of the bedroom, Jer noticed the front page of the newspaper.

"This wasn't here before." Jerry said as he got the paper out of the trash.

"Seven dead in School Hold Up." Jerry read.

"Which school?" Larry asked.

"Brooksville High. Yesterday morning, seven were killed including the gunman. The gunman was sixteen year old Matthew Connel."

"Isn't that the guy you talked to?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, the hold up ended when the deputy took out his extra weapon and shot Connel in the chest, Connel died instantly. Among the six were Denise Robinson, Aimee Harris, Chris Fredicks, Amber Proller, Sean Butler, and Jack Reiley."

"Oh my! Amiee, Chris, and Denise! What happened?" Larry asked.

Jerry thought. "It must have been when I called up Denise this morning and got Matt."

"What are you going to do? Leave it alone. Let them die. Or are you going to change fate?"

"What time is it?"

"Seven forty."

"We have time, let's go!" Jerry and Larry ran out of the room.

As the two ran into the kitchen, they were encountered by Jerry's parents.

"Hey guys!" Jerry's father greeted.

"Hey dad!"

"Son, how did you know about that little boy?" Jer's father asked.

"Well, uh... I get tomorrow's paper today, and we're on our way to stop a gunman from killing our friends, see ya later!" Jerry and Larry rushed out of the house.

"That boy's been watching too much television."

* * *

The two reached the school, and entered the main building. 

"Where and when?" Larry asked.

"The gym. Eight fifteen." Larry looked at his watch.

"That's in two minutes!"

"Why do you think we're walking fast for, huh? Our health?"

The two made it into the gym and went over to Aimee and Chris.

"Jer, what are you doing here?" Aimee asked.

"Everyone needs to get out of here. Someone's going to bring a gun in, and start killing people." After hearing that, Aimee laughed.

"The paper!" Jerry yelled.

"Oh my! All of a sudden, you belive in the paper?" Aimee replied.

"Yes, I do. And you were right! I should have believed in the paper. Now you need to get everyone out of here!"

"Whatever." Aimee replied as she started to walk away from Jerry.

"What's going on?" Larry asked.

"She doesn't believe me."

"What?"

"She doesn't believe me!" Jerry yelled as he went over to one of the teachers.

"Excuse me." Jerry said.

"Mister Carson, I thought you were suspended."

"Listen to me, you need to get everyone out of this gym. A guy's going to come in here with a gun!"

"You have to cause trouble since you've been suspended. I'm calling the deputy."

"Fine! Call the deputy! And hurry!" Jerry yelled when he saw the teacher pick up the phone.

Jerry looked in the paper to see that the headline had changed to nine people dead.

"Oh god!" Jerry yelled.

"What's happening?" Larry asked.

"Headlines changed. Nine people dead now."

"Yes, send the deputy over to the gym, immediately. I have some students that need to be removed. Jerry Carson and..."

"Don't anyone move!" A voice yelled in the background. Everyone turned to see Matt holding a gun, and pointing it at the crowd.

"Ah crap." Jerry said.

"Okay! Everyone says nothing!" Matt yelled. Some of the students that were screaming stopped.

"Hey! There's no need to do this." Jerry stepped forward.

"Jerry Carson, just the man I wanted to see." Matt went over to Jerry.

"Jerry? Matt?" Denise ran over to the two of them.

"Denise." Jer and Matt said together.

"What business do you have with my girl?" Matt asked Jerry.

"Your girl? She was mine until she broke up with me yesterday!"

"Yesterday?" Matt turned to Denise. "You've been cheating on me with him?"

"With me? I thought she was cheating on me with you!"

"What? What's going on here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, what is going on here?"

"Denise?" Matt asked.

"Well, uh... I've been going out with Jerry for a year, then I met you."

"That was six months ago!" Matt yelled.

"She's been two-timing!" Jerry yelled.

"Not exactly two-timing." Denise replied then laughed.

"Well whatever it is, we're over!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah, we are!" Jerry yelled.

Matt then turned to Jerry.

"Sorry about that, no hard feelings?"

"How about putting down the gun, then I'll shake your hand."

"No, I can't do that!"

"Gimme the gun!" Jerry commanded.

"No! Back off!"

The two started to fight over the gun when the deputy rushed in.

"Put your hands up!"

Matt and Jerry stopped fighting, and put their hands up.

The deputy went over to Jerry and Matt, and arrested them both. The deputy then escorted them out of the gym.

"How did you know?" The teacher asked Jerry as they were walking out.

"Just a feeling..." Jerry replied.

* * *

"Okay. Here's all your things. A wallet with twenty-eight dollars. Piece of gum, and a watch." The man at the counter at the police station told Jerry. 

"Could I have my paper?" Jerry asked.

"Um...sure." The man replied. He searched for the paper then gave it to Jerry.

"Thanks." Jerry said as he walked over to the little group that were waiting for him.

"So, you really do get the paper, huh, son?" Jerry's father asked.

"Yup." Jerry replied.

"Wow! A real life Gary Hobson! What are you going to do?"

"I think I know." Jerry said as he went over to Aimee.

The group walked out of the police station.

"I'll see you at home?" Jerry asked his parents.

"Yeah, okay. Don't be too long, we want to hear more about this magical paper of yours." Jerry's mother replied. The parents walked off.

"Nice going! I could have stopped him myself!" Chris yelled.

"And you would have been shot!"

Jerry then checked the paper. The headlines changed to 'School Hold-Up Ends Safely.'

"So..." Aimee said as she came over to Jerry.

"So..." Jerry responded.

"Good job! Could I get the sports?" Larry asked. Jerry stopped and hesitated.

"Only for today!" Jerry said as he handed the sports section to Larry.

"Thanks, see you tonight!" Larry ran off.

"What are you going to do?" Aimee asked.

"I think I know. The paper comes for a reason, I might as well fulfill it."

"That's good... what are you going to do now?" Aimee asked.

"Get some allergy medicine for my parents, andget a kitty litter box." Aimee laughed.

"And the paper?"

"Looks like I'm in for a long life."

"So, how 'bout lunch?"

"Don't you have a retirement home to un-blow up?"

"No one gets hurt."

"Okay, so...where?"

"Sky's the limit!" Jerry and Amiee started to walk.

"Outback?"

"Oh...don't push it." Jerry laughed.

"You said anywhere!"

"How about pizza?"

"Sure...as long as you're payin'." Aimme replied.

"Looks like I am."

The two kept walking down the street.

_Are there any explanations in life? Nah. But really, that's nothing new in life. Magic and life are both unexpected, you never know what's going to happen. Which means, newspaper or not, you can never be sure what's around the corner, or what you'll do what you find it._

**THE END...FOR NOW OF COURSE**

* * *

A/N: New episodes of ' It Happened Tomorrow' will be published Saturday, September 3, 2005 with 'Gimme A Break'. Synopsis: After a month of getting the paper, Jerry starts to get burned out from saving people each day. Wanting a weekend off, he turns to Larry and Chris to handle the paper for him, but will everything go smoothly? That's on the next episode of 'It Happened Tomorrow'... 

A/N: Credit given to 'Early Edition' for that monologue.


	3. Gimme A Break

**IT HAPPENED TOMORROW**

**"SEASON ONE"**

**EPISODE:** **_1x01. GIMME A BREAK_**

**ORIGINAL PUBLICATION DATE:** **_9/03/2005_**

**CAST: **_Jerry Carson, __Larry Dawson, __Aimee Harris, __Chris Fredicks_

**ALSO STARRING: **_Denise Robinson, __Pam Carson, __Peter Carson

* * *

_

_Everyone deserves a break once in a while from their hectic lives, or so I've learned from watching my friend Jerry run around town everyday trying to stop disasters from happening. It's not easy being Superman these days, and it's surely not easy getting tomorrow's paper...today. Running around town all day, hardly getting a thank you, getting beat up, run down...it's not easy. Even the superhero's need a break once in a while, and so does Jerry..._

"Good Morning! It's going to be a beautiful Sunday!" Jerry's hand quickly hit the snooze button. He then turned to the clock to see 6:01. He groaned loudly, and then lay back on his side.

"Five more minutes..."

THUMP! MEOW! Jerry quickly awoke, and looked back at the clock, it was exactly six-thirty.

"Come on! It's a Sunday! Can't I get a little extra sleep?" The cat meowed once more.

Jerry got up and opened the door to find the cat with the paper.

"I hate you, I hope you know that." Meow...

Jerry shooed the cat away, and picked up the paper. He then started to flip through the paper picking out different accidents that were going to happen.

"Of course, Sunday has to be a busy day. The day I have tickets to the movies. The day I wanted to relax!" Jerry yelled to himself.

Jerry got dressed and left the room.

The alarm clock turned 11:32 p.m. when Jerry entered the bedroom. He threw the paper into the trash along with the movie tickets, then threw himself onto the bed.

"It's going to be a beautiful Monday here in the Tampa Bay area!" Jerry slowly turned off the clock only to hear the sound of the cat. MEOW!

Jerry looked at the clock, 6:30. "Monday... Gimme a break!"

_...And if he doesn't, he'll just go crazy._

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

"Ohh, I'm really starting to get fed up of this paper! I spent all weekend running around to different towns trying to stop things from happening! I never even got to see that movie!" Jerry complained to Aimee.

"Well, I guess that that's one of the responsibilities of getting the paper." Aimee replied.

"I guess it is, but why on the weekend? I do have a life you know!"

"So what, accidents are going to stop themselves on the weekend so you can have a peaceful day?"

"That'd be nice!"

"If you don't like it, then just stop running around. Let nature take it's course."

"I can't do that!"

"Or do what Sam Cooper did in episode one of season four, pay people to do things for you."

"Where am I going to get the cash from?"

Aimee looked down at the paper. "You do get tomorrow's sports scores today. Go to the tracks."

"I can't, I'm too young, and no one I know would do it for me. My father said that the paper is for helping, not for my own personal interest, I need to make money by getting a job." Jerry replied.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to find your own way to solve the problem." Aimee and Jerry started to walk down the hallway. "Hold on, need to stop off at my locker." Aimee went over to her locker.

"I guess I will have to."

Larry and Chris came over.

"Hey my good buddies, what's happening? Did you see that movie? It was awesome!" Larry said. Jerry groaned.

"Jerry keeps complaining on how he has no time to himself anymore because of the paper." Aimee responded.

"Hey, do what Cooper did in the episode 'The Out of Towner'." Chris replied.

"He said that he doesn't have the cash, and betting is out of the question." Aimee replied.

"Do you have to keep telling them about my problem?" Jerry asked Aimee.

"I didn't think you were going to tell them."

"I was!"

"Hey, how about this. Let Chris and I handle the paper next weekend!" Larry told Jerry.

Jerry looked at both of them strangely.

"You two handle the paper?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah! You get the weekend off while we go around, and handle the paper!" Larry replied.

"Yeah, go to a movie, read a book, do homework, have that lucky girl over!" Chris laughed.

"You're funny, you know that?" Jerry said.

"So, what do ya say? A weekend of fun and freedom!" Larry asked.

"I don't know..." Jerry hesitated.

"Come on! No worries!" Chris coaxed.

"That's what I'm worried about!" Jerry responded.

"Come on!"

"Fine! One weekend! That's it!"

"Great!" Larry yelled with excitement.

"Hey speaking of ladies, Aimee, how 'bout dinner on Friday?" Chris asked.

"Excuse me?" Aimee asked.

"You know, a social ritual taken on by members of the opposite sex, often referred to as a date."

"Okay, how about G-E-T-L-O-S-T." Aimee replied.

"Never heard of that restaurant, do they have a good soda selection?"

"Ugh, dork." Aimee replied as she started to walk away.

"What?" Chris asked as he followed Aimee.

"Nothing can go wrong..." Jerry said to himself.

* * *

The days flew by...day turned to night, night turned to day.

"Hey buddy! Tomorrow's the big day!" Larry excitedly yelled when he entered Jerry's bedroom.

"You won't believe who called me last night." Jerry replied.

"Hello to you, too. Who?"

"Denise."

"Denise?"

"Yeah!"

"That's who called you?" Larry laughed.

"Denise!"

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted to make it up to me." Jerry replied.

**FLASHBACK, LAST NIGHT...**

"Listen Jerry. I'm really sorry for what I did." Denise said.

"You're sorry?" Jerry asked.

"I wanna to make it up to you big time."

**BACK TO JERRY'S ROOM**

"What did you say?" Larry asked.

"What any guy would say."

**LAST NIGHT...**

"You want to make it up to me? How can ya? Huh? You've been two timing me for six months! SIX Months!"

"I loved you, I couldn't just break up with you."

"And you also loved Matt."

"Not as much as you!"

**JERRY'S ROOM**

"She said that?" Larry asked.

"Yup."

"What did you do?"

"She said that she wanted to meet me on Saturday so she could make it up to me."

**LAST NIGHT...**

"Could we meet Saturday? I have the whole day planned for the two of us. I really want to make this up to you, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Denise...but it's over. You two-timed me, and I don't know if I can ever trust you again...I'm sorry."

**JERRY'S ROOM**

"And I hung up..." Jerry said.

"You hung up on her?"

"Yeah. She called again twice, but that was it."

"What are you going to do?" Larry asked.

"Nothing! I'm going to do nothing!"

"You're going to let a girl like that get away!" Larry replied.

"Lar! A month ago you said that there was no relationship, that it was dead as a door nail and that she was trouble. Now you're trying to tell me that I should go back to her?"

"If the shoe fits!" Larry replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's wants a second chance! Give it to her! You said that people do deserve a second chance!"

"I've never said that! That was Hobson!"

"How do I know, you two are practically the same!"

"Very funny!"

"Give her a second chance, even...you've got the weekend off, enjoy yourself!"

"Well, I guess she deserves a second chance!" Jerry then went over to the phone, and started to dial Denise's number.

"Oh yeah, and Jerry. Don't bother getting up early tomorrow! We'll come and get the paper! Sleep in for a change!" Larry said as he exited the room.

"I guess I'll try." Jerry replied.

"And enjoy yourself!" Larry yelled from the hallway.

"Yeah right...Oh Denise, it's Jerry. I've decided, I'm free tomorrow, and I've decided to take you up on that offer. Meet me at my place around twelve tomorrow." Jerry then hung up the phone.

* * *

The night passed, and morning came.

"And in the news today, The President decided to go ahead with the gas..." Jerry reached over, and hit the snooze button. he then looked at the time. 10:32 A.M.

"I slept in." Jerry said as he quickly got out of bed, and opened his bedroom door. Jerry saw the cat sleeping at the doorstep. The paper was no where to be found.

"Larry." Jerry said as he rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey! There you are sleepy head!" Jerry's mother greeted.

"Mom! Hi!"

"Good morning, you slept in!"

"Yes, yes I did! Did Larry and Chris come over this morning?"

Jerry's mother thought.

"Yes they did, around six thirty."

"Do you know where they went?" Jerry asked.

"No I don't, but your father went with them."

"Dad went with them?"

"Yeah. All three of them rushed out of here faster than a bunch of jackrabbits."

"Thanks mom, I'm going to go take a shower." Jerry rushed out of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to do you some breakfast?"

Jerry reentered the kitchen.

"No, that's all right mom. I'll be fine!"

"No you will not! You must have breakfast! How about scrambled eggs?"

"I'm not really that hungry." Jerry replied.

"Jerry..."

"All right fine! Two eggs!" Jerry rushed out of the kitchen.

"Okay!" Jerry's mother got out the eggs.

* * *

After taking a shower, Jerry rushed down to his bedroom, and picked up his phone. He dialed a number.

"Yello?" Larry answered his cell-phone. In the background where Larry was, was a lot of people yelling and screaming.

"Larry!" Jerry replied.

"Jerry, my man! Did you sleep well?"

"Okay, I got the tickets." Jerry's father rushed over to Larry.

"Is my father there?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, Old Pete's here."

"Come on Hobson's Hero!" Pete yelled.

"No! No! Rose's Runner!" Chris yelled.

"Where are you guys?" Jerry asked.

"No where important. Just saving some lives." Larry replied.

The announcer came on.

"And now, coming around the inside is Hobson's Hero! Followed by in third Quinn's Speedy Delivery. In forth is Rose's runner, and in fifth coming around the bend is Crumb's Cake! And in nose at nose, is Hobson's Hero and Brigatti's Badge! And it is...Hobson's Hero by a hair!" The Announcer yelled.

"Yes! I won! I told you Hobson's Hero was going to win." Pete yelled at Chris.

"You guys are at the track!" Jerry yelled to Larry after he heard the announcer.

"We're not betting!" Larry thought of an excuse. "We're stopping a guy from being trampled by a horse..."

"Let me talk to my father!" Jerry commanded.

"He's not here at the moment!" Larry replied.

"Place your bets!" The announcer yelled. Pete went off to place the bets.

"Where is he?" Jerry replied.

"He's...in the bathroom!" Larry replied.

"Okay! Are you sure Crumb's going to win this one?" Pete asked when he came back with the tickets.

"It's says it right here in the paper!" Larry replied.

"You are betting! Lemme talk to my father!" Jerry yelled.

"Hey son!" Pete came on the phone.

"Dad! What are you doing? You said to me that the paper wasn't for betting!"

"I guess I was wrong, you only live once. Sorry, gotta go, you're breaking up." Pete hung up the phone.

"Dad? Dad?" Jerry then got the dial tone. Jerry put down the phone, and sat on his bed.

"I'm gonna kill Larry!" Jerry yelled as he got up.

"Oh, hi Denise! What a surprise!" Jerry heard his mother greet Denise at the front door.

Jerry looked around really quick, then rushed into the bathroom.

"Is Jerry around?" Denise asked.

"Oh, he's taking a shower. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, yes. Certainly." Denise entered the house, and went into the kitchen.

Jerry paced back and forth in the bathroom trying to figure out what to do. He then heard a know on the door.

"Jerry, Denise is here to see you. Don't be in there too long!" Jerry's mother called out.

"Okay mom! Thanks!" Jerry stopped pacing, and left the bathroom. He slowly walked into the kitchen.

"There he is!" Jerry's mother went over to him.

"Hi, Denise." Jerry greeted.

"Hi." Denise smiled.

"Are you two going to go out for the day?" Jerry's mother asked.

"Yep, we were just leaving!" Jerry grabbed Denise, and they both rushed out of the kitchen.

"Bye mom!"

"Nice seeing you again!" Denise yelled.

"Bye!" Jerry's mother yelled, then she looked at the eggs on the counter.

"Jerry! What about your breakfast?"

Jerry didn't reply.

"He's very eccentric sometimes." Jerry's mother started to eat the eggs.

* * *

Jerry and Denise started to walk down the sidewalk.

"And how are you?" Jerry asked.

"I fell terrible."

"About?"

"What I've done to you. I really want to make it up to you."

"What do you have in store?" Jerry asked.

"Two tickets to see that movie you wanted to go see. A game of mini golf, lunch, and a walk on the beach." Denise replied. Jerry was astonished.

"Well, you've given this a lot of thought."

"Yeah, I have. I really want you to forgive me." Jerry stopped walking.

"That's the thing... I don't know if I can just yet."

"Why not?" Denise asked.

"It's the, uh, whole other guy thing..."

"Matt? I'm sorry about that. I won't do it again!"

"Well, I guess we'll see." Jerry started to walk again.

"Okay, I promise you that I won't two time again."

"We'll see."

"Okay...How about that movie?" Denise asked.

"First I've gotta stop off at the local betting parlor."

"What for?"

"I've gotta kill Larry!"

"Where's the nearest track?" Denise asked.

"Tampa."

"Tampa?"

"Tampa!"

"But what about the movie? It starts in half an hour!"

Jerry started to walk fast, Denise stopped him.

"Jerry! This is our day together! Let's enjoy it! Forget about Larry! He's an idiot on his own little planet!"

"Trust me, this is important!"

"Jerry, no! We have to catch this movie! We have to enjoy today! I have to prove to you that I am loyal!" Jerry stopped to think, and finally decided.

"Fine! I'll try to enjoy today, even though Larry's going around betting on horses." The two held each others hand while they walked down the street.

As they walked, Jerry said out loud. "Note to self, kill Larry."

* * *

Jerry and Denise spent the whole day together. Jerry tried to have fun, but thinking of Larry and the paper got in the way. Larry, Chris, and Pete spent the day together betting on the sports scores, and winning every time; the briefcase Pete was carrying got thicker with money each time.

* * *

The rest of the day passed, and night came. Night passed quickly, and the sun broke out.

Larry, Chris, and Pete snuck down the hallway to Jerry's room to see the newspaper sitting on the floor next to the cat. Larry slowly picked up the newspaper, and flipped to the sports section, but there was no sports section!

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Where is it?" Larry asked while flipping through the paper.

"Where's what?" Pete asked.

"The sports!"

"Looking for this?" Jerry asked as he opened his bedroom door. He showed them the sports section.

"Oh, that." Larry said disappointedly.

"Yes we were. Now if we could just get that section, we could be on our way!" Chris said.

"Sorry, you can't have it!"

"Why not?" Pete asked.

"Why dad? You took it, and went to the tracks! Those very words you went against! The paper is for helping people, not for personal benefit!"

"So what? You only live once! Why not enjoy it!" Pete replied.

"You're not having the sports! Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to sleep!" Jerry slammed his bedroom door.

"Well, what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"I don't know..." Pete replied.

The three started to walk for the front door.

* * *

Half the morning passed.

Jerry and Aimee were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"The day was bad, huh?" Aimee asked.

"The worst! All they did was bet on the track!"

"What did you do?"

"I took away the sports section of the paper! That'll teach them!" Jerry handed the section to Aimee. Aimee flipped through it.

"Hey, the Cubs are gonna win tonight!" Aimee smiled.

"Cubs fan, huh?"

"Yep!" When Aimee said that, another part of the paper fell out. "What's this?"

Jerry picked it up. "The front page. The lottery numbers were on the back... This wasn't here before..." Jerry stared at the page.

"What is it?"

"At least I'm not the only one that wants Larry dead..."

"What?" Aimee asked.

"Three found dead in Gulf." Jerry read the headline.

"Who?"

"Peter Carson, Christopher Fredicks, and Larry Dawson were found dead early last night in the Gulf of Mexico after they had each been shot in the head. No one knows exactly who had done this, and the medical examiner is not giving out further information..."

"You don't need to worry, they probably know about it. They have the paper!" Aimee replied.

"For more info, turn to 2A."

"Oh, so they don't have that story. You do..."

"Yeah..."

"Who would want to kill those three?" Aimee asked.

"I have some clue."

* * *

About an hour later, Jerry and Aimee entered the betting parlor. The two went over to the betting counter.

"You two look a little young to be in here." The guy at the counter said.

"Well, we're not here to bet. Actually, we're here about three guys that came in yesterday...and won a bunch of races." Jerry replied.

"Oh, those three pricks! They cleared out the whole register! And some of the safe too! I don't know how they did it! It's like they had a cheat sheet or something! In the sixty years this parlor has been running, no one has ever won that many races! Never! No one's ever won five races in a row. These guys won at least thirty in a row! A ROW! Probably had a crystal ball or somethin'."

"Well, you don't need to worry about those three or the money because this parlor will be paid back every penny." Jerry responded.

"It better be! I'm telling you, they cheated!"

"I hate to say it, but I think they did. I don't know how, but they did. Here's my number! Call it in two hours, and we'll set up a deal to get the money back!" Jerry handed a piece of paper to the guy.

"Okay?"

"By any chance, is this parlor ran by the Mafia?" Jerry asked.

"Get outta here you kids!"

"Well, thanks anyway! Have a nice day!" Jerry and Aimee rushed out of the parlor.

"Well?" Aimee asked. Jerry checked the front page.

"We did it! It's changed!" Jerry and Aimee started to walk for the car.

* * *

Jerry and Aimee walked into Jerry's house an hour later. Jerry went over to his mother.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey. Denise just called, she wants you to call her back."

"Denise?" Aimee asked.

"Long story." Jerry told Aimee. "Do you know where the money Dad brought in yesterday is?"

"Oh yeah! Your father wanted me to keep it safe until the three of them could split it between them."

"Great! Could you get it for me?" Jerry asked.

"Oops, sorry. I can't! I gave it all to the church about half an hour ago."

"You wha?"

"Gave it to the church! I did what any good Samaritan would do!" Jerry's mother replied.

"Gave it to the... how much was there?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, about a million dollars."

"A million dollars?" Aimee and Jerry asked at the same time.

"Yeah!"

"I can't believe those three idiots took a million dollars away from the Mafia!" Jerry yelled.

"What?" Jerry's mother asked.

"That betting parlor the three went to is owned by the Mafia, and they're itching to get it back! ANYWAY POSSIBLE!" Jerry yelled.

"Those three idiots! I'm gonna kill Peter!"

"You're not the only one who wants to kill him!" Jerry looked at the headline, it had changed to 'SIX FOUND DEAD IN GULF'.

"They're going to call in about an hour to see where we're going to meet them with the money! I can't believe you gave it all away!"

"What was I going to do with it? Let them actually keep it?" Jerry's mother replied.

"We need to stop arguing, and get that money back!" Aimee yelled.

"We can't steal that money back from the church!" Jerry's mother replied.

"Stolen money that was obtained by those three imbeciles by cheating from the paper and getting the scores of the winning horses from a race track that's own by the Mafia who will kill to get it back!" Jerry paused. "Shall we take your car?"

"But it's inhumane!" Jerry's mother argued. The phone suddenly rang.

"So is killing a man, but they don't seem to mind!" Aimee said.

"Good point, we'll take my car!" The three rushed out of the house.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you want the church to give the money back to you?" The coordinator at the church asked.

"Yes." Jerry's mother replied.

"Pam, I'm sorry, but we can't. It's for the needy."

"Well, we're needy!" Pam replied.

"Needy? You gave almost a million dollars to us. How are you needy?"

"We need it to save my husband's life! Yesterday, he bet at a race track, and won all that cash. The track is owned by the Mafia who wants the money back, and will kill to get it back. That's why we need it!"

"The Mafia?"

"Yeah! Just ask my son and his friend."

"You know that it's a sin to lie. Don't you?"

"No lie! Truth!" Pam replied.

"Is this really true?" The coordinator asked Jerry and Aimee.

"One hundred percent." Aimee responded.

"Yep." Jerry replied.

"Well, I'll see what I can do... it is possible that you will not get that money back."

"Please, just try." Pam asked.

"I will, hold on." The coordinator got up and left the office.

Jerry checked the front page. 'SEVEN FOUND DEAD IN GULF.'

"It's changed again!" Jerry yelled.

"What?" Aimee asked.

"This time seven dead!"

"Oh my! We've got to go to the police!" Pam replied.

"The police? The Mafia probably own the police." Aimee said.

"I'm calling Larry." Jerry picked up the office phone and dialed.

"Lar here!" Larry greeted.

"Larry!" Jerry yelled.

"Mister Grumpy!"

"Lar, where are you?"

"We're heading down to Brooksville Marina, some kid drowns down there!"

"The marina! Lar, we'll meet you there."

"What's this about?"

"It's about the million dollars you won yesterday!"

"You saw the cash?"

"I went down to the parlor! They're looking for you three! They want their money back!"

"Why? We won it! Fair and square!" Larry responded.

"Fair and square? You cheated! And now the Mafia want it back!"

"The Mafia? They own the betting parlor?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then give it back!"

"We're working on that! Gotta go! See you a bit later!" Jerry hung up the phone as the coordinator came back in.

"Well, I hate to say that we cannot give you the money back."

"Why not?" Pam asked. The phone then rang, the coordinator picked it up.

"Hello? Oh yes, hi...oh..." The coordinator turned to Jerry. "It's for you."

Jerry took the phone. "Hello? Oh yes, hi. Yes, yes. You'll get the money back! Meet us down at the Brooksville Marina in an hour. We'll have the money." Jerry put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Aimee asked.

"The other charity fund that wants the money." Jerry replied.

"What?" Pam asked.

"The Mafia!"

"What are we going to do?" Aimee asked.

"The thing you said before." Jerry replied.

* * *

The three drove to the marina. When they got to the compound, they saw Pete's car. The three got out and met Larry, Pete, and Chris.

"Hey Jer! What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?" Larry asked.

"A little money trouble, that's all." Jerry replied.

Aimee gave the briefcase to Jerry.

"Pam! You said you were going to hide it!" Pete yelled.

"What was I supposed to do! The Mafia want it back!"

Just then, a black Lincoln pulled up, and two guys in suits got out. They went over to the six of them.

"Carson?" The one guy asked Jerry.

"Yeah."

"That the cash?"

"All of it." Jerry replied.

As Jerry handed the guy the case, Denise walked into the yard.

"Jerry! What's going on?" Denise asked.

"Denise?"

"Larry said that you all was meeting up here. What's going on?" Denise went over to the six of them.

When the guy got the briefcase, he took it over, and placed it on the hood. Jerry looked at the headline. It was the same, seven people dead. The man opened the briefcase to find the money.

"Thank you movie props!" Aimee said to herself quietly.

The two guys then went over to the seven of them, and pulled out their guns.

"Nice doing business, but... we have to. Policy. Now turn around, and face the water."

The seven faced the water, and as soon as one of the guys cocked the gun, a bunch of police men rushed out of their hiding places.

"POLICE! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!"

The men slowly put their weapons down, and were arrested.

Jerry went over to Larry.

"Gimme that!" Jerry snatched the paper out of Larry's hand.

"Hey!"

"Thanks for the mini vacation! I really relaxed and had fun!"

Pete went over to Jerry.

"I'm sorry son. I should have never have gone to the betting tracks. You were right."

"Ah well. At least no one was hurt..." Jerry started to walk away.

* * *

Jerry entered the kitchen and took out a bottle of apple juice. He poured some in a glass then went into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He looked at the clock, it read 11:32 p.m.

"Looks like the break's over." He smiled then sank deeper into the sofa with the glass in his hand.

_And so, after a hard days saving, a nice chair and a glass of apple juice can work wonders. Relaxing is the key to getting through all of this, and if you don't relax, you'll just go crazy. So just take my advice, take a break once in a while, and just hope that you have enough apple juice in the fridge to last you through the night..._

**THE END...FOR NOW OF COURSE.

* * *

**

_A/N: _Next new episode will be published Saturday September 10, 2005. EP:3 'Tomorrow'. Synopsis: After receiving the paper day after day, Jerry tries to figure out where the paper comes from. He also tries to make the relationship with Denise last, but will it? That's on the next episode of 'It Happened Tomorrow'.

_A/N:_ Reviews are highly regarded. They can either make or break this show... Thanks.


	4. Tomorrow

**IT HAPPENED TOMORROW**

**"SEASON ONE"**

**EPISODE:** **_1x02. TOMORROW_**

**ORIGINAL PUBLICATION DATE:** **_9/10/2005_**

**CAST: **_Jerry Carson, Larry Dawson, Aimee Harris, Chris Fredicks_

**ALSO STARRING: **_Denise Robinson, Pam Carson, Kathern McWannabe, Paul Kraminski

* * *

__Life isn't perfect, we all know that. Or at least some of us do. In fact, life is so not perfect that it kills to try to figure out why it's not perfect. Take my friend Jer, over here. A normal teen, or at least he was until life showed up near his bedroom door. Now he spends most of his time trying to figure out why life is the way it is, and the other half wondering where it all goes to. Trying to figure out life is a wasted battle, we'll all just die trying to figure it out._

"Rise and shine in the Tampa Bay area..." Jerry quickly turned over, and slammed the snooze button. Jerry got up and opened his bedroom door to find the cat with a newspaper. The cat meowed.

"Good morning to you, too." Jerry sarcastically told the cat as he picked up the paper.

Jerry then walked down the hallway to the kitchen, where he got out some milk and put it into a bowl. He placed the bowl on the floor then went over to the kitchen table, and sat down. He started to read the paper.

Meow... Jerry lowered the paper to see the cat drinking the milk. Jerry hesitated, then asked...

"Where does it come from?" Jerry asked the cat. The cat stopped drinking, and looked up at Jerry.

"Did it get handed down to me by an old man, or is it just strange luck that I've started getting this thing?"

The cat could only stare. It then went back to drinking the milk.

"Thanks for the answer." Jerry then looked down at the paper to find a story. 'PICKEL VAT EXPLODES; 2 DEAD'.

"That's the answer I get? A pickle vat?"

* * *

Jerry entered the factory an hour later, and went into the office.

"Can I help you?" The desk clerk asked in a heavy German accent.

"Yes, I need to speak with the foreman or this factory." Jerry replied.

"What for?"

"There's something wrong with the vats that the pickles are in. It's going to explode."

"Huh? Esplode? That?"

"Explode!"

"What's that?"

"Explode..." Jerry stops. "...Ka-boom! The pickle vats are going to go ka-boom!" Jerry waves his arms.

"Ka-boom?"

Jerry, impatient, runs into the back where the pickle vats are.

"Hey! Come vack!" The clerk runs after him.

When Jerry stops and the clerk runs over to him, the foreman also comes over.

"You not allowed vack here!" The clerk yelled.

"Excuse me!" Jerry greeted the foreman.

"Ves?" The foreman asked.

"Those pickle vats are going to explode!" Jerry yelled.

The clerk shrugged her shoulders.

"Esplode?" The foreman asked.

"Ka-boom!" Jerry points at the vats.

"Oh no! Vats are vine!" The foreman replied. Sirens then went off.

"What's that?" Jerry asked.

"Vat's the siren to tell us vat there is something wrong with the pickle vats..." The foreman stopped, and looked at the pickle vats. "Vire in the hole!" The Foreman started to run.

Jerry confused, started to yell at the guys that were near the vats.

"Get outta there, now!"

The two guys came running over, and Jerry started to run when one of the vats exploded.

Pickles and juice went all over the place, Jerry and the two workers were soaked. Jerry wiped his face off, and looked around in agitation.

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

Jerry walked into the kitchen of his home, drenched with pickle juice, to find Larry, Aimee, and Chris sitting around.

"Woah, stink-o-rama." Chris responded when he smelt the pickles.

"What happened?" Aimee asked.

"Pickles happened."

"What, did you go swimming in them or something?" Larry asked.

"You could say that." Jerry took out the paper, which was still dripping with juice.

"What happened?" Larry asked.

"A pickle vat exploded." Jerry dropped the paper onto the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower... a very long shower." Jerry slowly walked out of the kitchen.

"Pickles must really hate him." Larry quipped.

* * *

Jerry re-entered the kitchen to find Aimee, Larry, and Chris still hanging around in the kitchen with pages of the newspaper that were everywhere, which the pages were drying out.

"It's about time!" Larry told Jerry.

"Well, I had to scrub really good to get the smell out." Jerry replied.

Chris went over to Jerry and started to sniff.

"I can still smell it!"

"Would you get outta here!" Jerry pushed Chris away, then went over to look at the pages of the newspaper.

"Don't worry, everything's quiet on the Western Front! We've already checked." Larry responded.

Jerry looked at Larry. "You didn't uh..."

"Don't worry, I didn't check out the sports!"

"Oh...well, that's good. You're learning."

"Just the lottery numbers." Larry joked.

"You're funny, you know that?" Jerry asked.

"I should be a comedian."

Jerry sat down at the kitchen table, and started to think.

"Where does it come from?" Jerry asked.

"Oh god! Not again!" Chris groaned.

"No, really. Where does it come from?"

"What do you think? God?" Aimee asked.

"Oh yeah, really... In the words of Kyle Chandler, 'God's a cosmic paperboy!'." Jerry replied.

"It may be!" Aimee responded.

Jerry thought. Then got up from the table and went over to the kitchen counters. He opened one of the drawers.

"You know what..." Jerry pulled out a telephone book, then flipped through the white pages to the 'S' section. He started to search through the names.

"Who are you looking for?" Larry asked.

"You need a good lawn care service? My father knows a great one." Chris said.

"I'm not looking for lawn care... I'm looking for... Snow." Jerry responded.

"Snow? In Florida?" Larry asked.

"No! Not that snow. Snow, Snow."

"Snow?" Chris asked.

Jerry stopped at one of the names and put his finger on it.

"Lucius Snow of Spring Hill." Jerry replied.

"Lucius Snow? You've lost it." Aimee said.

"You've completely lost it!" Chris responded.

"Okay then, what are the odds of there being A, and only one Lucius Snow here in the Hernando County area? Probably one of the only few here in the United States of America?" Jerry asked.

"You've been watching too much t.v. my friend." Larry told Jerry.

"Just answer the question!" Jerry yelled.

The three stopped for a second to think.

"Slim?" Larry asked.

"One in a million?" Aimee asked.

"Pure luck?" Chris asked.

"There are no odds! None at all! It can't happen!" Jerry yelled.

"Well, it looks like it can." Larry replied.

"I'm gonna find out." Jerry grabbed the pages of the paper and left the house. The three followed him.

* * *

"It's probably coincidental!" Larry yelled at Jerry as the four of them hastily walked down the street as Jerry searched for Snow's address number.

"It'd may, may not be! I'd rather find out than to not know if it is at all." Jerry replied.

"What?" Aimee asked.

"I'd like to find out if... never mind!" Jerry then stopped at one of the houses. "This is it."

Jerry froze, he didn't know what to do. Larry went over to him.

"Jer, you okay?"

"For the last few months that I have been getting the paper, I've dreamed of something like that to have happened. But now, since it's here, I don't know if I really want to find out."

"Come on, let's go find out." The four walked up to the front door. Jerry rang the bell.

Jerry looked at the three in angst, not knowing what was to come.

An old woman opened the door and looked at Jerry and his friends.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm, uh... I'm looking for a Lucius Snow." Jerry replied.

"Um, I'm sorry, but there's no one here by that name at this address."

"Oh, because his name is in the phone book listed under this address. If I could show you the page."

"I'll get my telephone book. Please come in." The woman went and got the book, Jerry and the gang went inside and waited in the kitchen. The woman entered the kitchen with the book, which she handed to Jerry.

Jerry placed the book on the counter and started to flip through the pages until he got to the page where he had found the name. He ran his finger up and down the page to not find the name.

"It's not here... how old is this book?"

"It's brand new."

"Oh, well..."

"Probably just a mistake. Would you four like anything to eat, or drink?" The woman asked.

"No thanks, we should be going. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

As the four started to leave, Jerry stopped.

"Does anyone else live here?" Jerry asked.

"Oh no, not anymore. Just my husband, who now spends his time in one of those homes."

"He does? By chance, what is his name?"

"Paul. Poor thing."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Jerry and his posse left the house.

The four started to walk onward.

"What a waste of time. I told ya so." Larry told Jerry.

"Well, at least we know now." Amy replied.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea, but did you listen? Nope!" Larry yelled.

Jerry stopped to think for a second.

"Now what?" Chris asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys a bit later." Jerry said as he started to walk in the other direction.

"Where ya going?" Larry asked.

"Gotta go take care of something. See you tonight!" Jerry yelled back.

"Doesn't he ever learn?" Chris asked.

* * *

Jerry entered the main building of a retirement home and went over to the admit desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see a... Lucius Snow." Jerry replied.

"Um... Snow? I'm sorry, but we don't have a Lucius Snow here."

"Oh, well. How about a Paul... Kraminski?"

"Yes, we have one of those."

"May I see him?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, yes you may. Just sign in, and I'll get you a visitor's pass."

"Thank you."

Jerry signed in and the receptionist got him a pass.

"He's in the recreation room. Two doors down to your right."

"Thanks." Jerry then went down the hallway to the recreation room. As he was about to enter, someone called his name.

"Mister Carson! Jerry! Over here!"

Jerry looked around to see an old man crouched near the wall. He waved for Jerry to come over to him. Jerry went over.

"Jerry Carson! It's about time. I've always wanted to meet you and your newspaper."

Jerry stopped to look at the man.

"How do you?" Jerry was interrupted.

"I know all about you!"

"Oh, well. I'm just here to see a..."

"Lucius Snow?" The man asked.

"How'd you?"

"That's because I know him. He knew that you were coming."

"Oh, he did?" Jerry asked.

"Yes!"

"Could I see him?"

Not right now, he's sleeping. But you can follow me, we can talk."

Jerry followed the man into his room. The man sat on the bed while Jerry sat in a chair.

"So, who are you?"

"I am Paul Kraminski. At your service!"

"Oh, your Paul. But the receptionist..."

"Mister Snow is new here. He's yet to be in the computer."

"Oh... How come you..."

"Finish your sentences?"

"Yeah!" Jerry replied.

"That's because I'm psychic. So is Mister Snow."

"Could you tell..."

"Mister Snow is a great man. Oe of the best friends I have ever had. And for the question that you have in your mind, Mister Snow nor I delivered you the paper. We're psychic, but we don't get our readings on paper. We get them in our minds."

"Ah, well."

"Just remember that what you get is not a curse, but a gift. A gift in which many people's fates will be changed. Just remember that. You're a good kid. Keep up the good work! Now if you can excuse me, I think it's time for my nap. Come back tomorrow, and I'll get you to meet Mister Snow."

"I will. Thank you." Jerry got up from the chair and exited the room.

As Jerry exited the room, a nurse went over to Jerry.

"Shame, isn't it?" The nurse asked.

"Howzat?"

"With Mister Kraminski. One day he's himself, the next day he's some guy named Lucius Snow."

"What do you mean?"

"Mister Kraminski has a severe case of schizophrenia. I've always wondered why he had picked the name Lucius Snow."

"So, Paul Kraminski and Lucius Snow are the same guy?"

"Yep. He became like this after he was diagnosed with a rapidly spreading disease. He only has a few weeks to live. Shame, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I have to go put him to bed."

"Yeah, nice talking to you."

"You too."

Jerry started to walk back down the hallway to the entrance.

* * *

"So Lucius Snow and this guy Paul Kramin...whatever the heck his name is is the same guy?" Larry asked Jerry when the whole gang was just sitting around in Jerry's kitchen.

"Yeah. They say it was after he was diagnosed with a disease."

"Wow, poor guy." Aimee responded.

"Yeah right, the guy seems more like a fruitcake than anything. Probably is. I'm tellin' ya Jer, you really know how to pick em!" Larry responded.

"Yeah! I wouldn't mess with the guy anymore! You found out that he doesn't deliver you the paper. So, now just move on!" Chris told Jerry.

"The guy's not a fruitcake!" Jerry argued.

"Jer, he said that he's a psychic! The guys nuts!" Larry argued back.

"Then how did he know that I was coming? How come he finished all of my sentences? How did he know about the paper?" Jerry asked.

"The guy probably has great eyes, he probably read the date off of the paper. And you're never any different! All of us can read your mind right now! It's not hard! Plus, his wife probably called him up." Larry responded.

"You should be a lawyer." Chris told Larry.

"Thank you!" Larry smiled.

"It's not like that at all!" Jerry yelled.

"And you believe him!" Chris replied.

"Yes! Yes I do! A few months ago, no! But since the paper's been coming to me, yes! I do believe the guy."

"Did I say he's a winner? I must have meant that you're a winner! Believing a guy who says he psychic!" Larry told Jerry.

"Maybe this Kramer guy is telling the truth." Aimee said.

"Well, it looks to me that we now have a full room of winners!" Larry yelled. "Well guess what! I'm not gonna be apart of this room!" Larry stormed out of the house.

Larry came storming back in and went over to Jerry.

"Could I get the scores for the Cubs game?" Larry asked.

"Get out!" Jerry yelled.

Larry turned around and started to storm out of the kitchen once more; "I could be a winner you know! The winner of the Florida Lotto!" He then slammed the door behind him.

"I'm going too." Chris said after Larry had left the house.

"Good bye." Aimee smiled.

Chris ran out of the house.

"Well, just the two of us." Jerry told yep.

"Yep. We can make it if we try." Aimee replied.

"You and I. So, how bout dinner?" Jerry asked.

"Aren't your parents supposed to be home by now?"

"Working later. How about it? Dinner for the two of us."

"Okay."

The cat then meowed at Jerry. "Just the three of us!"

"Sounds good to me!" Aimee responded.

Denise walked into the kitchen, smiling at Jerry.

"All right! Dinner for four!" Jerry excitedly yelled.

"What's this about?" Denise asked.

"Chicken or fish?" Jerry asked.

"Beef." Aimee and Denise replied.

* * *

"So you actually believe this guy?" Aimee asked as the three were having dinner.

"Kraminski? Yeah, he seems all right. I'm going to go back there tomorrow." Jerry responded.

"Who's this Kraminski?" Denise asked.

"He's this old guy in the retirement home in which we all think he's the one who got Jerry the paper." Aimee told Denise.

"Paper?" Denise curiously remarked.

"Yeah, Jerry's newspap... you did tell her, didn't you Jerry?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"Oh boy." Aimee responded.

"What newspaper?"

"See Denise, I uh... I get tom..." Denise's cell-phone rang.

"Oops, hold on." Denise answered her phone. Denise listened, then hung up seconds later.

"Okay... I just got a call saying that I need to leave your house right now..."

"A wha?" Jerry asked.

"Is Larry around here?" Denise asked.

"He and Chris left about an hour or two ago..."

"Oh, well... I need to get going anyway, thanks for dinner." Denise got up from the table, kissed Jerry on the head, and then left the house.

"What was that about?" Aimee asked.

"I don't know, but I was saved by the ring of her cell-phone from telling her my secret." Jerry got up and started to clear off the table.

* * *

Day turned to night, night turned to morning. Jerry's alarm clock blasted on, waking Jer up.

"Gooood morning Tampa Bay! Hope you're ready for seventy minutes of non-stop music here on the number one radio stat..." Smack! As Jerry turned off his alarm clock, the sound of a cat echoed throughout the hallway.

Jerry slowly made his way out of bed and over to the cat. He picked up the newspaper and shuffled down to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of orange juice, then sat at the table while flipping through the pages of the paper. Today was a surprising day since there was noting at all in the paper.

"Thanks for the day off." Jerry told the cat.

Jerry skimmed through the notices to find a strange one. It read;

_'To Jerry Carson, an all clear day in the paper, so kick back and relax! And I'll be waiting for you! _

_Signed,_

_Lucius Snow'_

"What the?" Jerry asked. "Who is this guy?"

* * *

Jerry entered the retirement home later in the day. He went over to the receptionist and asked to visit a patient. Jerry was soon lead back into the recreation to meet Paul Kraminski, or his 'friend', Lucius Snow.

"Jerry Carson! How nice to have finally met you!" Kraminski held out his hand for Jerry to shake.

"Nice to meet you Pa... Mister Snow." Jerry shook Paul's hand. Then the both of them sat down.

So, Jerry. Paul has told me so much about you and your newspaper!"

"I'm sure he has." Jerry smiled.

"Wow, it is great to meet another person who is psychic."

"Well, I'm not really..."

"And I know what you're probably thinking, did I hand the paper down to you. But the answer is no, I did not."

"Oh, well. Paul told me the same thing."

"The things is, I don't know how you got the paper or who sends it to you. That's one mystery that you'll have to solve by yourself. But I can guarantee you that you will figure out why you get the paper. Sooner or later we all find out about our little mysteries in life."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jerry replied.

"Trust me, I know. I was in the same position forty-five years ago. I didn't know what to think or do. Then it came to me. And with will with you too. It just takes time."

"Well thank you."

"And stay away from that Denise girl, she's trouble. She would have given your secret out if you had told her."

Jerry froze.

"How'd you... you're the one?"

"Paul called her last night."

"Oh, well..." Jerry was stunned.

"And please tell your friends to stop calling Paul and I fruitcakes. That extremely hurts us."

"Oh..."

"Remember, Paul and I are psychic. Now, if you could excuse me, it's bingo day. And I have the numbers pulled out."

"Oh yes." Jerry stood up and shook Paul's hand.

"And one other thing. I was wrong with the headlines this morning. Check out page four, article number two. And watch yourself, a semi won't be able to stop in time and hit you. Psychics aren't perfect." Paul walked away leaving Jerry in confusion.

As Jerry walked down the hall to the exit, he flipped the paper to page four to find an accident. 'CAR KILLS FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL'.

"How does he do that?" Jerry walked on.

* * *

A car pulled up to the side of a busy intersection. Jerry and his mother got out of the car.

"Thanks mom, stay here. I'll only be a minute." Jerry went over to the side of the road to look for a girl walking across the road. He then saw a school bus pull up at the side of the road to see a girl near the door of the bus. It was her. Jerry looked at his watch then started to cross the road. He stopped at the median.

The girl stepped down and started to cross to the median where Jerry was. A car came down a full speed heading straight for her.

"Look out!" Jerry yelled to the girl, then took off toward her. He pushed her out of the way just as the car went past. Jerry fell on the road. A truck horn blared at Jerry to get out of the way. Jerry remembered what Snow (Paul) had said, and quickly jumped out of the way, landing on his wrist.

Jerry looked around to see no cars coming, then slowly got up, holding his wrist in pain, and went over to the girl.

"Are you all right?" Jerry asked the girl.

"Yes, yes I am, thank you."

"No problem." Jerry started to walk away.

"I'm Kathern." The girl told Jerry. Jerry stopped, then went back over to Kathern.

"I'm Jerry."

"Nice to meet you, and thank you very much. I thought I was a goner. How'd you know?" Kathern asked.

"Ah well... right place, right time type of thing."

"Well, that doesn't matter. Thank you very much."

"No problem, just watch yourself as you're crossing over here."

"Yes I will, and here." Kathern got out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down. After she had finished, she gave the paper to Jerry. "I'll be waiting." Kathern smiled and walked away.

Jerry looked at the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket, he then went over to his mother.

"Oh my! Are you okay?"

"Fine mom. Just my wrist. Let's go home."

"Okay, you are okay right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Who was that girl, do you know her?"

"No, mom."

"What did she give you?"

"Please, home..."

* * *

"She gave you her number?" Aimee asked.

"Yep."

"You lucky devil." Larry told Jerry.

"Well, if it weren't for Lucius, I'd be in the hospital right now."

"You don't actually believe that, do ya?" Chris asked.

"Oh course he does. He's an idiot." Larry remarked.

"And Lucius told me to tell you to stop calling him a fruitcake." Jerry said.

"How'd he know... you told him!"

"Nope. He just knew. Like with the truck, and the phone call to Denise yesterday."

"He called Denise?" Aimee asked.

"Yup."

"Oh my..." Aimee replied.

"That's nuts! You're all nuts!" Larry yelled.

"Okay, why don't you come with me tomorrow? You can meet him yourself!" Jerry told Larry.

"Meet him..."

"Yeah!"

"Why would I... all right! Fine. I'll meet the nut case!" Larry yelled. "For now, I'm outta here! And Jer, you owe fifty bucks! The Cubs lost!" Larry exited the house.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Larry yelled as Jerry and he entered the Retirement home.

"Just think of this as a good cause." Jerry replied.

"A good cause for who?"

Jerry and Larry went up to the receptionist.

"Mister Kraminski has quite a fan club." She replied.

"You can say that." Jerry replied.

"Just sign in over here."

Jerry signed in, then Larry signed in, they both then walked down the hall to the recreation room.

"I can't believe this." Larry complained. "If I ever end up in here, make sure that you shoot me quickly."

Jerry looked for Paul, but couldn't find him. He went over to one of the nurses.

"I'm looking for Paul."

"Yeah, he's feeling a little out today, he's in his room. I'm glad that he has some company. If it weren't for you..." The nurse replied.

"Doesn't his wife visit?"

"Nope, she's embarrassed to be around him. Don't know why."

"Oh, well thanks."

Jerry and Larry entered Paul's room.

"Oh my god! That ain't no fruitcake! That's my Uncle Paul!" Larry went over to Paul.

"Uncle Paul!" Larry greeted.

"Little Larry! Jerry!"

"You know Paul?" Jerry asked Larry.

"Yeah! I didn't actually know that this was my Unc Paul! I haven't seen him in a year!"

"Oh!"

Larry hugged Paul, and Jerry shook his hand.

"How you doing?" Paul asked Larry.

"I'm a fine!"

"I hear that you've been nagging Jerry over here for the scores!"

"Oh Jerry! That kidder!" Larry laughed.

"I'm going to get going, nice to see you again Paul."

"You too Jerry!"

"Come on Jer, stick around." Larry coaxed.

"No, not today. I've gotta go see someone. I'm sure that you too have a lot to catch up on anyway."

"Well then, see ya later!" Larry told Jerry.

"Yeah. Come back tomorrow, Mister Snow will be pleased to have some company!"

"I'm sure he will! Until tomorrow." Jerry said his goodbyes then left the room.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! Jerry banged on the front door. A lady opened the door and stared at Jerry.

"Back again?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you about your husband."

"Husband, sorry, only I live here."

"I mean your husband Paul."

"What do you want?" The lady snapped.

"He's really sick, you do know that?"

"Sick? He's mental! That's what he is."

"He never told you about his disease?" Jerry asked.

"He's mental, that's his disease."

"No, actually he has a deadly disease with less then weeks to live, that's why he's like that."

"I have to go!" The woman slammed the door.

"He's dying and he wants you to be with him! He didn't want you to know about his dying!" Jerry stopped yelling for the woman. "He needs you." Jerry softly said as he walked away.

The woman got away from the front door and started to cry. She looked out the window to see Jerry walking away.

* * *

"He's dying, his wife thinks he's crazy. He's Larry's uncle. I'm telling you, the guy has had a hard life. Especially if he knows Larry."

Aimee laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Aimee asked.

"I've done all what I can do. I can't do anything more. Only visit him until the day... you know." Jerry replied.

"Yeah."

Jerry unwrapped the bandage from his wrist and put an ice pack that he got from the fridge on it.

"Anything in the paper?" Aimee asked.

Jerry skimmed quickly through the paper. "Not right now."

"You think he's the guy?" Aimee asked.

"No. I don't I'm going to know for a very long time, but I might as well keep the guy company. He did save my life."

"It's a great thing what you're doing. Three months ago, you wouldn't have given a damn, but now with the paper... you've become a better person. That newspaper can do wonders."

Denise entered the kitchen and went over to Jerry.

"Hi honey bun." Denise stopped, then continue; "What were you going to tell me before at dinner the other night?"

"I'm going to get going." Aimee got up and left.

"Oh, I was going to tell you that..." Jerry looked at the paper. "We're through. Even though we're not actually together, but there is no hope for this relationship."

"What? But... but everything was going so well! What? Did I say..."

"Denise! It's never gonna work out, you know it, I know it! This relationship's dead as a door knob! It's over!"

"Oh my god! You know what, fine! I don't give a damn! I never wanted to go out with you in the first place. I just did so as a bet with a few of my friends! I don't need you! I can find sexier guys!" Denise stormed out of the house.

"Have a good night." Jerry said when Denise had slammed the door.

* * *

Day turned to night, night turned to morning, morning turned to day...

Jerry walked into the retirement home entrance and went over to the receptionist.

"Back again." Jerry joked.

"Sign in."

As Jerry signed his name, the nurse came out in panic.

"Mister Kraminski is missing!" The nurse told the receptionist.

"But how?"

"He can't be out there! He's too sick!" The nurse yelled. "Was there anyone here before to see him?"

The receptionist checked the list.

"One, a Larry..."

"Dawson." Jerry told the receptionist.

"Oh god! We need to find him and now! He hasn't taken his meds."

Jerry got out his paper as he headed for the exit. He stopped at page six. "ELDERLY RESIDENT FOUND DEAD IN HOME".

"Larry!" Jerry read part of the article. "Elderly patient, Paul Kraminski was found dead in the Dawson residence after the careless mistake of taking Kraminski out of the care home."

Jerry started to run for Larry's home.

* * *

"Jerry! What are you doing here?" Larry asked when Larry opened his front door.

"Where is he? Paul?"

"You tell me! Today he's saying that he's Lucius Snow or something!"

"He's very sick! He needs to be in the hospital!"

"Sick? He's fine to me, other than that Snow business."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the living room."

Jerry pushed through Larry and ran into the living room to find Paul lying on the couch. He was barely moving and sweat was pouring from him. Jerry went over to Paul and felt his head.

"Lar, call 911. He's burning up."

Larry went into the kitchen. Jerry made Paul more comfortable.

"Oh, Jerry." Paul quietly greeted with all his might.

"You hang in there. You're going to make it."

"Ghhhhhh..." Paul moaned.

"Jer! They're on their way!" Larry yelled from the kitchen.

"They're on their way Paul." Jerry said.

"Paul not her..."

"Lucius, sorry. Hold in there." Larry came out of the kitchen and went over to Jerry and Paul.

"How's he doing?" Larry asked.

"Not good." Jerry replied.

"They should be here in a few minutes."

"That's good."

"Is he going to make it?" Larry asked.

Jerry flipped through the paper. The story was gone. "Yeah, he's going to make."

* * *

Day turned to night, night turned to day, day turned back to night, and turned back to morning.

"In the news today..." Jerry slammed his alarm clock off.

MEOW! Jerry slowly got out of bed and got the paper, he skimmed through it.

"Paging Doctor Hernery. paging Doctor Hernery." The intercom blared as Jerry entered Paul's hospital room.

"Paul." Jerry greeted.

"Mister Carson..." Paul slowly said.

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing."

"Hanging in... I presume..."

"I'm glad to hear that."

A woman entered the room and stood near the doorway, Jerry turned around to see that it was Mrs. Kraminski.

"Hi." Mrs. Kraminski greeted Paul and Jerry.

"Jenatte?" Paul asked.

"I'm here." Jenatte went over to Paul and hugged him. She then started to cry.

Jerry grinned just a bit, then left the room. He started to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Jerry and his friends were sitting around the table the next day just talking. Jerry's mother came in and handed Jerry a letter.

"This came for you today. Don't know who it's from." Jer's mom then walked away.

"Well, open it." Aimee told Jerry.

"Maybe it's a big fat check for a hundred thousand big ones!" Larry said.

"Or maybe a million." Chris added.

Jerry opened the letter. "It's from Paul... and Snow."

"What's it say?" Aimee asked. Jerry started to read the letter.

_'Jerry, I found out a week ago that my obituary would be in your newspaper on this very day. So, I knew with the time that I had left, Mister Snow and I had to write this letter of thanks. Mister Snow and I have been highly appreciative of you for coming over mostly every day and spending time with us, and Snow was also very pleased to hear they my wife had come to visit me. Old regrets have now passed thanks to you. We wouldn't have known what to have done in this last month if you weren't there, we probably would have died alone. So, in return I needed to give you something in return. Enclosed is my wedding ring, it has brought me good luck over these past forty-five years, and I know that it will bring you luck, too. Thank you Jerry Carson for showing me what life is once again, and you will find out how and why you get the power that you have, I know that I have. And just remember this word of advice that Mister Snow once told the hero of a popular television show: Between the pages of your newspaper make sure to find time to live and enjoy your own life, or you'll just end up old, alone, and in a retirement home on your death bed wishing that you could have lived your life._

_So becareful Jerry Carson, and enjoy life to it's fullist, and trust me on this - you're going to be all right. So, I now close this letter with another thank you, Mister Snow and I appreciate it, and we'll always be looking out for you...'_

"And that's it." Jerry said as he got the paper and flipped to the obituaries. "He's right." Jerry showed the column to the others.

"How'd he..." Larry asked.

"There's more..." Jerry said when he looked at the letter.

_'P.S. Mister Snow and I are psychic.'_

"I'm not gonna ask." Chris replied.

Jerry emptied the envelope to find Paul's wedding ring. Jerry then got up, and went over to the window and looked out. He saw Paul waving at him, then he disappeared.

"What'd you think?" Larry asked. "Uncle Paul gone forever, hope he left me a big wad!"  
"I think I just found half the answer to my question."

"What's that?" Aimee asked.

"There is such a thing as a guardian angel." Jerry replied.

* * *

Later that night, Jerry stood around in his bedroom thinking, then he went over to his desk to get a piece of paper with a phone number on it. He went over to his phone and dialed the number, as he waited, he looked at the ring that was in his hand.

"Oh hi, Kathern? This is Jerry Carson." He listened; "Yeah, the guy from the bus. I was thinking, I'd like to take you up on that offer. How about lunch..." Jerry listened; "That'd be great..."

_In life, we all have someone looking out for us. A parent, a grandparent, someone close, or even a guardian angel. That may seem out of line, a guardian angel, but what I've seen with Jerry and the paper, anything is possible. And even if you don't even know the person who looks out for you, that doesn't really matter. What matters is that there is someone looking out for you, and I think that that's part of the answer Jerry was looking for, even if he doesn't know it yet. So just remember to keep your eyes wide open, because your guardian angel may just be a guy who gets tomorrow's newspaper, today..._

**FADE OUT.**

**THE END... FOR NOW OF COURSE.

* * *

**

_A/N: Next new episode will be aired October 1, 2005 - "Detention". Jerry is stuck in detention after too many tardies and relies on Aimee to help him with the paper._


	5. Detention

**IT HAPPENED TOMORROW**

**SEASON 1**

**EPISODE:** **_1x03 DETENTION_**

**ORIGINAL PUBLICATION DATE:** **_10/02/2005_**

**CAST: **_Jerry Carson, Larry Dawson, Aimee Harris, Chris Fredicks_

**ALSO STARRING: **_The Teacher, Mrs. Lee,Henry Lee, Kid 1, Kid 2

* * *

_

_One of all teenagers' greatest enemies is detention. Staring at a big blank wall for an hour can really turn some heads (in the other direction). Even the teen's with the largest imagination can't win that battle, sooner or later, they'll run out of things to fantasize about. As for Jerry, he'd better run, run as fast as he can, because with one more tardy, he'll be in detention... doesn't rhyme, but it's the best I can do._

Jerry ran down the street at full speed towards his school. The second period end bell rang four minutes ago, and Jerry only had fifty seconds to make it to class before he'd be late.

Jerry dodged through traffic to get to the other side of the road, running past a group of tourists, and then took a man's bicycle. He pedaled full speed towards his school while the clock counted down... thirty, twenty-nine, twenty eight. Jerry made a hard left and pedaled into the school parking lot, through it he went, and into the halls of the school.

He dodged classmates who were also hurrying to get to class, he the rode through the cafeteria and out to the outside lunch tables. As he rode past a table, he quickly picked up his backpack and rode on to the portables.

Ten seconds remaining. Jerry stopped at the portables, and jumped off of the bike and ran up steps. The teacher was in sight, she was holding the door while stamping her foot, looking at her watch, and waiting for Jerry. Jerry ran towards her, and then jumped and dove for the classroom.

Ring! The bell started to ring as Jerry flew through the air and into the portable. The bell stopped as he landed inside the portable on his stomach. He got up, brushed himself off, then smiled at the teacher.

"You're late..." The teacher pounded her foot while crossing her arms; "You're supposed to be _IN _the classroom before the bell rings! Go get a tardy pass." The teacher then walked off to the front of the room.

Jerry stood in disbelief.

_Ah well, so much for good Samaritans getting rewards, it must have been from the budget cuts. But even the best are sometimes late and have to be punished, the best I can tell ya Jer is, better luck next time... if there is a next time..._

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

Jerry waited in the guidance office searching through the magazines. He was seated in a row of blue chairs, only two others were sitting with Jerry. Both of them stared blankly at the wall in front, not even blinking. Jerry stopped to look at the two of them, but then stopped looking when the two turned their heads to look at Jerry. They went back to staring at the wall, and Jerry pulled out the newspaper.

Jerry skimmed through the paper then stopped at the sports section.

"Tampa Bay wins by two." Jerry quietly mumbled.

The two students heard what Jerry had said and looked at him. One of them broke the silence.

"Tampa Bay plays tonight." The one told Jerry.

"Oh, yeah I know that. I'm just saying..." Jerry replied.

"They never played last night... how could you know?"

"Well..." Jerry quickly came up with an excuse; "I'm reading last weeks paper. It was laying here on the stand, so I picked it up and was reading last weeks scores."

The two continued to stare at Jerry, then turned their heads away. Jerry began to skim the paper again. He then came across an article. 'BUS HITS CHILD'. Jerry started to read the article.

'Five year old Henry Lee was struck by a Hernando County public transportation bus yesterday morning around ten thirty. It happened around the Landoaks and Mariner crossroad. The child ran away from family and ran straight into the bus. Lee is in severe condition at Oak Hill and charges made on the county are pending...'

Jerry looked at his watch: 10:22 A.M.

"Oh no!"

The two guys looked at Jerry once again. Jerry looked back at them and came up with an excuse.

"Forgot my math homework." Jerry smiled as he got up and left the office.

* * *

Jerry ran across the school campus to the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. He ran down the side of the street heading for Landoaks Road. Jerry stopped at one of the crosswalks waiting for the walk light to flash. Jerry quickly looked at his watch: 10:27 A.M. The walk light blinked on and off and Jerry took off to get to the street.

Jerry finally came to the crossroad and stopped to look around. He panted as hard as he could as he looked. Jerry looked back at his watch: 10:31 A.M.

"Come on, come on. Where are ya?" Jerry looked back at the paper, then at the road. He saw the little boy, he was running towards him from the other side of the street.

"Hey, stop! Kid!" Jerry ran to meet up with the boy.

As Jerry ran, a bus came along and started to blare it's horn. Jerry grabbed the kid and threw him to the side, then Jerry jumped out the way. The bus went past and the kid was fine. The boy's parents came over to Jerry and Henry.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you very much!" The mother hugged the life out of Jerry.

"No... prob... lem..." Jerry struggled to say. The woman let go of Jerry and went over to Henry.

"What have I told you? Never run off like that or you'll get hurt! If it wasn't for this boy..." The mother looked back at Jerry to find him running down the road with the newspaper in his back pocket. "If it wasn't for Newspaper Boy over there, you'd be dead!"

Jerry ran down the road trying to get back to school. He looked at his watch as he ran: 10:35 A.M. Jerry kept running until he entered the school campus. Jerry slowed down then as he entered the building. Down the hall, to the left, and into the guidance office Jerry went. When Jerry entered the office, he quickly took a seat and started to pant once again. The two kids looked back at Jerry in mystery.

The attendance officer exited his office and went into the waiting room. "Jerry Carson."

Jerry, still out of breath, got up and went into the Officer's office.

"Werido..." One of the kids said.

"So, I heard that you've been having trouble getting to class on time, why..." The Officer noticed Jerry's shortness of breath. "Have you been running?"

"Bathroom." Jerry quickly replied. The Attendance Officer looked at Jerry.

"Anyway, it seems as though you've had about..." The Officer looked on his computer. "Twelve tardies... and five absences, now why is that?"

"Oh well, I uh... well... I've got stuff to do, and uh places to go, and things to... my mother is always late." Jerry lied.

"Late?"

"Yes! Late." Jerry replied.

"Well, I'll talk to your mother about that, but with all of your tardies, there must be a punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, uh... the least is one week of two hour detentions."

"Detention?"

"Yes, you'll start Monday."

"Oh, well. I guess that that won't be that bad."

"But... any more tardies and there'll be worse than just detentions."

"Oh yes, no more! Thank you."

"I hope that I don't have to..."

"Oh no! You'll never see me again!" Jerry snatched the slip out of the Officer's hand, and left the office.

Jerry went into the waiting room, got his book bag, waved goodbye to the kids sitting in the chairs, and left the guidance.

"Werido!" The one kid quipped.

* * *

"Detention? A week?" Aimee asked Jerry when the two were sitting in the pizzeria after school.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm worried about, it's the paper." Jerry responded.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably nothing will happen in those two hours."

"And if it does?"

"Well then... I'll just have to think of something."

"Good luck with that."

Larry and Chris entered the pizzeria and sat down in the booth where Jerry and Aimee were.

"Good afternoon!" Larry smiled.

"What are you happy about?" Jerry asked.

"Tell him!" Larry told Chris.

"Okay, so listen... We just won five hundred big ones!"

"Ya hear that? Five hundred big ones off of the Cubs game the other night! And no newspaper!"

"The Cubs won a game?" Aimee asked.

"Oh yeah, like taking money from a baby!" Chris replied.

"That's candy! Candy from a baby." Larry corrected Chris.

"Who cares! We've got five hundred big ones!" Chris laughed.

"Good for you." Jerry sarcastically said.

"What's with you?" Larry asked. "Cat got your tongue?" Larry laughed.

"He's gotten detention for saving lives." Aimee told Larry.

"Well, bummer." Chris replied.

"Yeah, usually good Samaritans get plaques!" Larry said.

"Budget cuts." Jerry replied.

"Too bad we can't help ya, we would, but uh... we need to figure out where our brand new television is going to go!" Larry said.

"Television? I thought we were getting one of those new X-Boxes." Chris replied.

"X-Box? We said thirty two inch!"

"No! High quality gaming! Why do we need a stinking TV. when we've already got one."

"We need the television for better quality in picture! We've already got four gaming systems!"

"No! No! X-Box!"

"T.V.!"

Larry and Chris got up from the booth, and argued their way out of the pizzeria.

"Eh, TV." Jerry said.

"No way! X-Box!" Aimee responded.

Jerry looked at Aimee.

"What?" Aimee asked.

* * *

Days passed, and so did the nights.

"It's now six-thirty and it's going to be a stormy Monday here in the Tampa Bay Area. Speaking of stormy, here's Joni Mitchell on the Bay's number one..." Jerry turned off his alarm clock, and slowly got out of bed.

"Ya gotta be kidding me." Jerry said as he opened his bedroom door to see the newspaper and cat.

Jerry picked the paper up, and went into the kitchen. He then started to flip through it. After going through the paper, Jerry stopped to look at the cat.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see that you know that I'm not going to be around for two hours and... well thank you." Jerry put the paper down and went over to the refridgerator. Just then, Larry entered the kitchen.

"Good morning my friend! Isn't it such a beautiful day out?" Larry came in wearing high priced flash clothes.

Jerry went over to the window to see it pouring of rain outside. "It's raining." Jerry replied.

"Who cares? Look at me! I look like a million bucks!" Larry showed off.

Jerry went back over to the fridge. "You look like a jiggalo." Jerry grabbed the orange juice.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I spent big bucks on this, and I look good! You, my friend, need a little lesson in fashion, especially with those crappy flannels and jeans."

"Well I like the way I dress thank you, and I'd rather dress like the way I do rather than Deuce Biggalo."

"You just don't understand the power of money. Win a few bucks, then what I'm wearing then will seem like Pierce Brosnan on a bright and sunny day. Not some Rob Schneider character."

"Ah well, good for you."

Chris entered the kitchen wearing a high priced suit. "Morning! Whoever knew that you could look like a million bucks in a suit?" Chris went over to Larry. "Nice threads!" Chris shook Larry's hand.

"Don't we look like a million bucks, Jer?" Larry asked.

"You two look good together. Donald Trump on one side, and a male hooker on the other. Enjoy you're date." Jerry left the kitchen.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Larry yelled after Jerry.

Chris looked at Larry. "You do look like a jiggalo."

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Larry pushed Chris out of the house with him.

* * *

Jerry was walking the school hall with Aimee.

"They solved their money dilemma." Jerry told Aimee.

"I'm afraid to ask." Aimee replied.

"They decided to go out and buy clothes."

"Oh, really? That's not too bad."

"Oh yes it is." Jerry pointed to Larry and Chris who were coming their way.

"Oh my freakin'... they bought that?"

"Yup." Jerry replied.

"Where from, the Salvation Army, or that just for 'men' store down at the mall?" Aimee started to laugh.

"Morning!" Larry greeted.

Aimee looked at Larry, then started to laugh even harder.

"I look good for your information." Larry replied.

"Me too." Chris said.

"You look like... look like..." Aimee couldn't keep from laughing.

"I look like a million bucks!" Larry responded.

"Okay, sure..." As Aimee laughed, she held out her hand and moved it back and forth as though she was ringing a bell.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not a tinkerbell! I look like Fisher Stevens on a great day!"

"Whatever! I need to get to class, I'll... I'll... see you later!" Aimee left while still laughing.

"People have no respect for a nicely dressed man." Larry left.

"I'll see you later." Jerry told Chris as he left.

"No one wants to comment on the way I dress?" Chris asked.

"Nice butt, baby!" Chris turned around to see who had said that. He then left very quickly.

* * *

The day passed. The bell for the end of school had just rang, and Jerry was going to serve his first detention.

Jerry stopped at the room, then entered it to find the teacher. It was his teacher from third period!

"You're late!" The teacher yelled as she patted her foot up and down.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come from the..."

"Sit down!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Jerry took a seat at the front of the classroom. He then looked around to see two other people in the room, it was the two guys from the guidance office.

"This is detention! No talking, no writing, no reading, no drawing, no listening to music, no whispering, no origami, no eating, no drinking, no throwing things, no heavy breathing, no sleeping, no coughing, no... no... just follow those things and we'll all get through this without no problems at all!" The teacher stormed to the back of the room where the desk was, sat down, and started to read the newspaper.

"How nice." Jerry quietly whispered, he then stared at the clock. Watching minute after minute go by. Then, a noise broke the silence. MEOW! The sound of a cat echoed through the halls of the school.

The teacher heard the noise, put the paper down, and got up. "I hate cats!" She yelled as she ran into the hallway.

Jerry quickly took out the paper and started to flip through it. He then came to an article.

"Oh no!" Jerry said.

"Hey! You can't read!" The one kid yelled.

"Bite me!" Jerry yelled back, he then read the article.

'CHILD FALLS FROM BUILDING'.

'Late this afternoon, five year old Henry Lee fell from the terrace from his fourth floor home. He was rushed to the emergency room, but sustained a fatal injury and died on the operating table this evening.'

"Him again..." Jerry moaned as he quickly put the paper away. The teacher stormed back into the classroom.

"May I use the restroom?" Jerry asked.

"What? No! This is..." Jerry showed the teacher the newspaper. "Oh..." The teacher replied.

"Please?"

"Try not to be too long!" The teacher yelled as Jerry got up and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Jerry ran out of the school, through the parking lot, and down the street toward the apartment complex. He ran with all he had. He ran through busy intersections, backyards of homes, and through a church yard sale. He then came to the complex.

"Where, where?" Jerry asked as he took out the paper. He skimmed the article to not find an address. "No address." Jerry started to look up and search for the boy. "Come on, come on!"

Jerry then saw a boy fall from a terrace. "No!" Jerry yelled

Jerry ran at full speed and then some to get to the falling boy. He dove underneath the boy and caught Henry. The boy started to cry. "No, no... you're okay." Jerry tried to calm the boy down.

The mother came running out of the apartment complex yelling and screaming for the boy.

"Henry! Henry!" She grabbed the boy and hugged him. Jerry slowly got off of the ground, his wrist was throbbing.

"Oh thank you, thank you." The woman cried to Jerry.

"No problem." Jerry replied.

The woman looked at Jerry. "You again. Oh my, how can I ever repay you? Come inside! I'll make you something to eat!" The woman insisted.

"No thank you, I really need to be heading back." Jerry replied.

"No, no! You've saved my boy twice. You must be awarded! Come on!"

"Another time!" Jerry said.

"How about lasagna?" The woman asked as she dragged Jerry upstairs.

* * *

Jerry had just finished eating the lasagna as the woman watched.

"Good?" She asked.

"The best!" Jerry smiled.

"How about thirds?"

Jerry looked at his watch, 5:15 P.M. He had missed an hour of detention.

"Um, I'm full. Even, I really need to be heading back."

"Then I'll give you some to go. Do you like cookies?"

* * *

Jerry entered the classroom about twenty minutes later carrying a brown paper bag.

"Where were you?" The teacher stormed up to Jerry. "I don't even want to know! You missed half of detention!"

"I have a bowel problem. When I go, I go..." Jerry made up.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm adding an extra week to your detention! Good night!" The teacher stormed out of the room.

"Hope you enjoy yourself!" Jerry yelled after her.

Jerry sat down at one of the desks and placed the paper on top of it. The cat then came in and jumped on top of it.

"Hey cat." Jerry stroked it. "What am I supposed to do now, huh? I've got kids falling off of terraces and teachers running around trying to knock my head off! Now, I'm probably never going to be able to get out of this classroom again for the next two weeks."

Meow.

"Thanks for the advice." Jerry got up from the seat and left the room.

* * *

"What am I going to do? I can't leave. I can't make up any excuse. She's never going to let me outta there ever again." Jerry told Aimee when they were sitting down at Jerry's kitchen table.

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you could... I don't know."

"Me neither. What if something happens tomorrow? How am I supposed to handle it?"

"I wish I could tell you. What if you get Larry to handle the paper?"

"Larry... how about you?" Jerry asked.

"Me? Nah."

"Come on Aim, all I need to do is give you the paper. That's all. Plus I trust you. I know you won't end up with the Mafia trying to kill you."

"Funny." Aimee replied.

"Two weeks, two hours a day. That's it. Please."

"Okay, fine! Two weeks, two hours. No more, no less."

"Thank you, thank you!"

Jerry went to hug Aimee.

"Don't..." Aimee responded.

"...Sorry." Jerry sat back down.

* * *

Night passed, morning passed. Afternoon was soon here.

Jerry was walking down the hall when he bumped into Larry who was wearing another flashy suit.

"Don't ya ever run out of these things?" Jerry asked.

"Got them all half off. Got like twenty of them."

"That's nice."

"Where you headed?" Larry asked.

"Ugh, detention."

"Good luck!" Larry left laughing.

Jerry started to walk down the hall again, he then bumped into Aimee.

"Anything?" Aimee asked.

"Not that I could see. Here you go, enjoy. Meet me back here in two." Jerry handed Aimee the paper.

"Okay! Good luck!" Aimee went off with the paper as Jerry entered the classroom.

* * *

Inside was the teacher from the other day and the two other guys.

"Late as usual!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry. I was uh..."

"Sit down, shut up! And no bathroom breaks either!"

Jerry sat down at one of the front desks while the teacher sat down at the desk in the back.

"This is gonna be a long day..." Jerry told himself.

* * *

Aimee was walking down the street with the newspaper in her hand. She stopped, then flipped open to a page.

'ARMORED TRUCK CRASHES, MONEY FLIES EVERYWHERE'

"On Tuesday, an armored truck carrying ten thousand dollars was side swiped by a semi. The truck spun out of control and landed on it's side sending the bags of cash all over the street intersection. Police had to arrive to stop the melees that were occurring because of the money. The street was packed with motorists and pedestrians as they fought to grab the cash in the road. The armored truck driver and his assistant only had a few minor bruises."

"Money!" Aimee smiled.

Aimee started to walk down to the intersection where an armored car was waiting at the red light. She went over to the driver's side and knocked on the window.

"Just think Gary Hobson."

The drive pulled the window down.

"Yes?" The driver asked.

"Before you cross on the green light, could you stay put for five more seconds?" Aimee asked.

"Excuse me?" The driver asked.

"If you drive on the green, a big semi is going to hit you."

The driver looked at Aimee, then rolled up his window.

"It's the truth! You're going to be hit by a truck! Don't go!" Aimee ran in front of the armored truck. The driver rolled down his window.

"Hey lady! Move it! Or I'm calling the cops!" The driver then revved the engine up.

Aimee moved out of the way, and the driver took off. Then, smack! A semi smacked straight into the side of the armored truck, sending it spinning while money flew out. Aimee stood in amazement.

"How does Jerry do this?"

She then saw people running into the streets to get the money.

"This is going to be a very long day..." Aimee told herself.

* * *

"Money? And you never called me?" Larry asked Aimee as the two of them were talking in Jerry's kitchen.

"Oh yeah, right! I had time to run to a phone and call you!"

"You could have at least had picked some up!"

"I couldn't have! I had to leave! That drive was then suspicious of me!"

"Yeah, sure."

"He was!"

"Aghhh, you were there when it happened? How did you know?" Larry asked.

"Jerry gave me the paper..." Larry looked at Aimee. "Oops..."

"Jerry gave you the paper instead of me?" Larry asked.

"Well... yeah."

"Oh! What have I done? What have I done to make him not trust ME? His very, very best buddy in the whole wide world? What?"

"Well you did almost get the Mafia to kill all of us..." Aimee replied.

"That wasn't me! That was Chris! I never wanted to go to that stupid betting parlor! Chris made me!"

Jerry entered the kitchen, Larry got on his knees and went over to Jerry.

"What have I done for you not to trust me? What?" Larry asked, almost in fake tears.

"You told him, didn't you?" Jerry asked Aimee.

"Well... yeah."

Jerry looked at Larry who was climbing all over his pants.

"Get offa me, would ya?"

Larry got off of the floor, and shook himself off.

"But why? Aren't I your bestest bud in the whole wide world who is also going to be the best man at your wedding?"

"Best man?"

"Future speaking." Larry replied.

"Oh well."

"Yeah...but why?"

"Why? Let's see now! There was the Mafia time, all the times you wanted the sports... want me to go on?" Jerry asked.

"I know when I'm not wanted. I'm leaving now." Larry started to go for the door very slowly.

"What if, uh... Aimee and you both handle the paper?"

"Great idea! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Larry rushed out of the kitchen in excitement.

"Great, thank you. Now I have to have Elton John on my case all day. Thank you." Aimee left the house.

"You're very welcome!" Jerry replied.

* * *

The days passed, one by one.

"Good morning! Today's Thursday, and here's what's in sports for toda..."

Jerry arose from the bed.

"Today's Thursday! Only one more after this!" Jerry got up from his bed and opened the door and picked up the paper.

"One more cat! Then I'm free! And nothing's going to stop it!"

* * *

"It's almost been two weeks, one day left after this. It's a miracle! And haven't you run out of suits yet?" Jerry asked Larry as Aimee, Jerry, and Larry were walking down the hall.

"I have plenty of these things! You wanna try on one, one of these days?"

"No, no. It's okay, you wear them."

"Well, one day left, then this'll be all over!" Aimee smiled.

"Yup, here you go." Jerry handed her the paper.

"See ya later!" Larry and Aimee went off.

* * *

Jerry entered the classroom. The teacher was there again, patting her foot.

"Late again I see! Sit down, you know the drill."

Jerry sat down at a front desk and stared at the blackboard. He looked at the clock once in a while. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Soon, Jerry got into a rhythm of it and started to quietly sing.

'Tick tock, tick tock, time has come today. Young hearts can go their way.'

The teacher looked up from her newspaper at Jerry.

"Mister Carson! After almost two weeks, do you still not realize the meanings of detention?"

"Sorry ma'am."

Jerry looked at the board once again, he started to read over and over the one single math problem.

MEOW! The sound of a cat echoed throughout the halls and throughout the classroom.

The teacher put her paper down, and ran out into the hallway. Aimee entered the room.

"Aimee? What are you doing here?" Jerry quietly asked.

"You're teacher."

"What about her?"

"She's in the paper! She's going to die of a heart attack!"

"I wonder why."

"No time to be funny! We need to get her to the hospital!"

Jerry looked toward the doorway.

"And how exactly? She's never going to go!"

The teacher entered the room to find Aimee and Jerry talking.

"What are you doing here? The is NO TALKING! Now please, get out!" The teacher yelled.

"You need to go to the hospital, you're going to have a heart attack!" Aimee said.

"Who are you to threaten me? Get out or I'll call the police!"

"Really, you are." Jerry told the teacher.

"Who do you think you are!"

Aimee got up and grabbed the teacher.

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"I'll drag her if I have to!" Aimee replied.

"No!" The teacher started to feel a pain in her left shoulder.

Come on lady!" Aimee yelled, but couldn't get the teacher to budge.

Jerry got up from the chair and saw a woman go by, it was the mother of Henry Lee. Jerry ran out to the mother.

"Oh my, you!" The mother hugged Jerry.

"We need your help!" Jerry replied.

"What is it?"

"The woman in there is about to have a fatal heart attack, but we she won't go to the hospital. We've been trying to pull her, but she won't move!"

"Let me help!" The mother barged into the classroom, and picked up the teacher as though she was a pillow.

"Put me down!" The teacher screamed.

"Let's go. It's the blue Chevy out front." The mother said as she threw Jerry the keys.

* * *

"She was very lucky that you had brought her in when you did. Any later and she would have died." The doctor explained to Jerry and Aimee.

"That's good to hear." Jerry replied.

"And she wants to see you." The doctor told Jerry.

"Me? Well, okay..."

Jerry followed the doctor into the room where the teacher was.

"You..." The teacher replied.

"Glad to see that you're doing well."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jerry replied.

"But why aren't you in detention?"

"Howzat?" Jerry looked at the teacher in confusion.

"I'm adding an extra week to your detention, maybe that'll teach you not to skip..."

Jerry looked at the teacher, then at the doctor.

"She wouldn't happen to remember what she just told me by next week, would she?" Jerry asked the doctor.

"Maybe so."

"Oh..." Jerry cautiously left the room.

* * *

The mother and Henry Lee were in the waiting room.

"How is she doing?" The mother asked Jerry.

"Fine, she's fine. And I just wanted to thank you."

"No! No! This still doesn't make up for what you have done for my son. Do you like chicken and rice? How about hot dogs?" The mother was asking as the three of them were walking out of the hospital.

"It's no..."

"What about a movie? Or maybe..."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

Jerry came out of the classroom where Larry and Aimee were waiting.

"Done, huh?" Larry asked.

"Yup, finally." Jerry replied.

"That's great. Here's your paper. And never, NEVER ask me to do this again!" Aimee threw the paper at Jerry, and walked away.

"Have a good night." Jerry replied.

"You know, I'm available if you..." Larry looked at Jerry's face.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh..."

Jerry started to walk away.

"Aren't I your bestest bud? Huh?" Larry asked as he followed Jerry down the hall.

"You're not handling the paper."

"Come on! Come on! You can be my best man!"

_Detention can be cruel, but it'll soon be over. After you survive that first hour, you'll be able to take on any boredom. Just one word of advice, don't try to read a newspaper that tells tomorrow's future while in detention, otherwise you'll just dig a hole deeper for yourself...

* * *

_

**THE END... FOR NOW OF COURSE.**

_A/N: 'IHT' will be on hiatus for now, but catch the next episode December 24, 2005!_


	6. Season's Heatings

**IT HAPPENED TOMORROW**

**"SEASON ONE"**

**EPISODE:_ 1x04 'SEASON'S HEATINGS'_**

**ORIGINAL PUBLICATION DATE: _12/24/2005_**

**CAST: **_Jerry Carson, Larry Dawson, Aimee Harris, Chris Fredicks_

**ALSO STARRING: **Kathern McWannabe, Pam Carson, Peter Carson, Duane T. Robinson, Ma Robinson, Gang Leader, Gang Member 1, Gang Member 2

* * *

_'Some things happen for certain reasons. No one can tell what is going to happen when or where. The only thing one can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best...'_

"It's about time that we were able to go out! Especially after waiting a month for you to finish up your detention." Kathern told Jerry as they walked down the street.

"Oh yeah, it is." Jerry replied.

"By the way, how come you were late all those times anyway?"  
"Oh that, my uh... you know, just uh... funny stories actually. Cars breaking down, people needing help, usual. So, how about the surprise?" Jerry asked.

"What is it?" Kathern asked.

"Tickets to that new movie you've wanted to see." Jerry replied.

"No! You couldn't have! It's been sold out for a week. How?"

"Got them in advance."

"I don't know how, the Tampa Trib said that on the week before, the whole movie was sold out. And the tickets only came in last week too."

"I have my sources." Jerry replied.

Jerry and Kathern came to the theatre where a long line of people stood.

"Why don't you go inside, I'll be in in minute." Jerry told Kathern.

"Sure, I'll save you a seat." Kathern went inside, while Jerry went to the back parking lot.

He took out the paper and read a headline. 'MAN CRITICAL AFTER MUGGING'.

Jerry saw a man in a Mercedes get out, and three punks went over to the guy and started to hassle him. Jerry went over.

"Hey! Hey! Get outta here!" Jerry yelled to the punks.

The punks stopped hassling the man, then went over to Jerry. The man got into his car and drove away.

"What did you tell us?" One of the punks asked.

"Is there any really good reason why you should mug somebody?" Jerry asked.

One the punks took out a knife and pointed it at Jerry.

"Cash, now." The punk replied.

"Well, I don't... here." Jerry took out his wallet and gave it to them. One punk looked through it.

"Twenty bucks, that's it?"

"I'm short on cash at this very moment." Jerry replied.

"What's this?" Another punk snatched Jerry's ticket out of his hand.

"Hey, we could sell this."

"Yeah, four hundred at least. Let's go." The punks left.

Jerry stood in the back parking lot wondering what to do or say.

"You're welcome!" Jerry replied.

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

Jerry went around to the front of the theater to find a way in. He decided to try and sneak in with one of the major mobs of people that were going in.

"Ticket please." One of the employees told Jerry as he tried to get in with the large mob.

"I'm with them." Jerry replied.

"I'm sorry, sir. There were no other tickets."

"Are you sure, I'm with them."

"You'll have to leave."

Jerry smirked at the employee, then left the building. He then went around back and sat down on a crate. The cat went over to Jerry.

"You! Do you know that this is just great? I've finally met a great girl, and you gotta take it away from me! I hate you, you do know that right?"

MEOW!

The door to the back of the theater opened, and a man with garbage came out.

"Did I tell you that? I meant I love you!" Jerry got up from the crate and snuck behind the man and went inside. Jerry stopped when he saw a security guard and the manager talking to one another. The security guard and the manager looked at Jerry.

"Lost my ticket." Jerry smiled at the two.

The security guard went over to Jerry and pulled Jerry out into the back and closed the door. Jerry fell into a pile of garbage.

"Merry Christmas to me." Jerry told himself.

* * *

Morning soon came, and Jerry was in his room dialing a number when Aimee and Larry entered.

"Good morning!" Larry yelled. "Christmas is almost here!"

Jerry looked at Larry.

"Oh, Kathern... Kathern! I'm sorry about last night, I am! I had lost my ticket and... and..." Jerry put the phone down then looked at Larry and Aimee. "She hung up."

"Trouble with the ladies, huh?" Larry smiled.

"You think you're funny don't ya?"

"What happened?" Aimee asked.

"You wanna know? I had plans to take Kathern to the movies, and have a meal afterwards. I couldn't though because I had to stop this guy from being mugged. So, instead those guys decided to take my money and the ticket to a movie that has been sold out of weeks. I tried to sneak in, but... you know. Now I'm here trying to tell Kathern what happened."

"Wow." Aimee responded.

"See, it's the paper. It's always the paper! The paper gets in the way, always!" Larry replied.

"What am I supposed to do, huh? Let the guy get mugged then let him have his car stolen?"

"Well, if it's either that or to have a date with a beautiful girl?" Larry told Jerry.

"Ugh, I guess you're right. But why can't it be both! It was simple, stop the guy, then get to the movie! They were right next door to each other."

"See, I'm always right!" Larry smiled.

"I'd better call her once more." Jerry said.

"Why? If she really likes you, then why should you go running to her?" Larry asked.

"Because I'm the one who stood her up."

"You didn't actually stood her up..." Aimee said.

"Still." Jerry went over to his phone and dialed a number. "Kathern, Kathern... please just listen! Something had come, I never actually meant to stand you up, please! I'm telling you the truth! Kathern?" Jerry listened. "Please, let's meet. I can explain and make it up to you. Please." Jerry listened. "Okay, the park, eleven o' clock. See you then." Jerry put the phone down.

"Good luck, buddy." Larry told Jerry.

"Yep, as long as nothing gets in the way." Jerry looked down at the paper to see a disturbing headline.

"What is it?" Larry asked.

"Twenty five die in bus crash." Jerry read the headline then looked at his watch. "It happens around eleven."

"Spoke too late." Larry quipped.

"Shut up!" Jerry replied.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Larry asked as Larry and Aimee were walking through the park.

"We want Jerry to be happy. Even, where's your giving spirit? It is Christmas time, the time for giving."

"Giving? Forget that, I just can't wait for that girl waiting inside the present! Or that hundred dollar bill inside that stocking!"

"You're the scrooge, you know that?"

"I'm the scrooge? At least I don't spend all of my time running around saving people's lives!"

"Come on!" Aimee and Larry went over to Kathern.

"Hi. Um, where's Jerry?" Kathern asked.

"He's running a bit late. He wanted us to come and keep you company until he gets here." Aimee replied.

"Oh, what's he doing?" Kathern asked.

"Um..." Aimee looked at Larry.

"He's taking his sick grandmother to the cancer clinic." Larry blurted.

"Oh my. Is that why he didn't show up last night?" Kathern asked.

"Yes, yes. He had found out that his grandmother was sick, and he had to rush home, but he didn't have the chance to tell you." Aimee replied.

"Oh, god. I can't believe it. And I've been taking it so badly that I never even asked him to tell his side of the story. Damn, I feel bad now. Thanks for telling me."

"No prob, but if it doesn't work out between you and Jerry, I'm here for you." Larry smiled.

"You're so sweet." Kathern told Larry.

Larry smiled even harder, while Aimee stared at Larry in disbelief.

"He really is!" Aimee kicked Larry in the shin.

"Ow!" Larry yelled but still smiled.

"Love hurts, doesn't it?" Aimee smiled.

* * *

Jerry hurried down the street and came to a busy intersection. He looked around, then took out the paper. He started to skim the article.

"Yesterday morning around eleven, a large tanker truck failed to stop at a red light at the corner of Land-oaks Boulevard and rammed straight into the side of a county bus. The bus and the tanker caused at least a twenty car pile up killing as many as twenty-five and injuring at least thirty. No known reason why the tanker truck failed to stop, and investigators are looking into the matter at this very moment. More details will be given at a later date."

Jerry put the paper away, and started to look around for a bus and a tanker. He then saw the bus pull up to the red light, Jerry ran over to the bus, and banged on the door to let him in. The driver opened the door, and Jerry went inside.

"You do know that this is not a bus stop, right?"

"When the light turns green, do not pull forward. There's a very large tanker truck heading this way and he's not going to stop at the light!"

"What? Get out of here!" The driver yelled.

"I'm telling you, don't go!"

"Get out of here or I'm calling the cops!"

Jerry saw the light turn green, and the bus started to pull forward.

"Don't!" Jerry yanked the bus into neutral, and the bus stopped.

The bus driver grabbed Jerry and threw him out of the bus. As the bus started to take off, a large tanker came barreling through the intersection. The bus stopped, and Jerry looked at the paper. The article had gone. Jerry got up from the gravel, and started to walk away as the bus drive exited the bus to thank Jerry. All the driver saw was the back of Jerry with the paper in his back pocket. The driver scratched his head, then got back onto the bus.

* * *

Jerry met up with Kathern and the group.

"Hey, it's about time!" Larry greeted Jerry.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry asked.

"Aimee's idea. Don't ask." Larry replied.

Kathern went over to Jerry and kissed him on the cheek.

"You never did tell me that you were helping out your grandmother with her cancer." Kathern told Jerry.

Aimee and Larry looked at one another.

"Grandmother?" Jerry looked at Larry and Aimee who were nodding their heads.

"Oh yeah, she's not doing to well." Jerry replied.

"It's so good that she has you there for her." Kathern and Jerry stopped hugging.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for not telling you."

Larry and Aimee started to walk away.

"We'll see you guys later." Larry and Aimee walked off as the two kissed again.

Jerry and Kathern started to walk while still kissing.

* * *

"So, how is everything going?" Aimee asked Jerry when the two were sitting in his kitchen.

"It's going great." Jerry replied as he looked through the paper.

"It is?"

"Uh-uh." Jerry replied, not paying attention.

Aimee smiled.

"You know, I'm going to Mars next week!"

"That's great, just don't forget to pack sun block." Jerry never even looked up from the paper.

Aimee sat in disbelief.

"Look at you! How can you ever enjoy yourself if your always stuck in with that paper?"

"Howzat?" Jerry looked up from the pages.

"You're not in love!"

"Yes I am! I'm just very busy right now!"

"With what?" Aimee asked.

"I got... I got..." Jerry pointed at the paper. "I've got to stop a kid from getting shot at a convenience store! Then I have to stop a gang from killing a guy down at the docks, and a father who is stuck in a chimney because he's trying to surprise his kids that he's Santa Clause. Not only that, I've got to get down to the local bar to stop a fire that enraged after a bar fight and stop a bunch of guys from dying, a kid stuck in the tracks gets his leg cut off by a train, and a Salvation Army volunteer from getting mugged. I'm kinda busy at this moment because of this thing! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to stop a jolly old fat guy from getting the heck whacked out of him just for a few pennies."

Jerry got up from his chair and left the kitchen.

"They're going to name a new complex after him some day. It'll be the Gary Hobson Complex."

As Aimee started to get up from the table, Kathern came through the front door and entered the kitchen to greet Aimee.

"Hey." Kathern greeted.

"Oh! Hey, what's up?"

"Do you know where Jerry is?"

"Funny thing, he just left."

"Oh, well... if you see him, just remind him that we have plans for tonight."

"Oh! That's nice!"

"He's making up for what had happened the other night."

"The movie thing?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah."

"He's a great guy, just with a lot of stuff going on like now."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine! He has a slight Hobson Complex going on right now though."

"Hobson Complex? Never heard of that one." Kathern laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty new."

"Well, I'll see him later, and happy holidays."

"You too."

Aimee smiled as Kathern bid her goodbyes.

* * *

"VOLUNTEER DIES FROM MUGGING", Jerry read from out of the paper as he walked down the street toward the nearest supermarket.

Jerry turned into the parking lot to see a bunch of kids hassling the Salvation Army bell ringer.

"Come on man! Ring your bell for us and I might give you a quarter!" One of the gang members yelled out.

"Please, just leave." The volunteer replied to the kids.

"Come on, pops! Amuse us!"

Jerry walked up to the kids in disgrace.

"Hey! Don't you kids have anything better to do than to hassle a volunteer trying to raise money for charity?"

"Who is this prick?" One of the kids asked.

"It's him... from the theatre." Another kid replied.

"Back off gramps!" The leader yelled.

"Come on! The guy's only trying to raise money! Back off!"

"Why don't you!" The leader pulled out a switchblade.

Jerry looked down at the switchblade then at the leader and the other kids.

"Well, uh..." Jerry looked over to see a woman coming out of the store with a hockey stick, he quickly went over to her. "Excuse me." Jerry took the hockey stick and started to wave it crazily at the gang.

"What the?"

"Hey man, this guy's whacko, let's get out of here."

The gang slowly left from the scene, and as they did, Jerry gave the stick back to the woman.

"Thanks! I don't know what I would have done!" The volunteer shook Jerry's hand.

"No problem."

Jerry took out and looked at the paper. 'LOTTERY STRIKES BIG THIS WEEK'. He smiled briefly, rolled the paper up, put it in his back pocket, and started to walk away.

* * *

Jerry pulled up in a cab at a residence where a man was on top of his roof dressed in a Santa's outfit. Jerry paid the driver, and rushed over to the man in the red suit.

"Excuse me, Mister uh..." Jerry looked down at the paper. "Franklin!"

"Yes?" The man looked in curiosity.

"I wouldn't advise you to go down your chimney tonight!"

"Why not?"

"You may think that it's wide enough for you to get through, but trust me, it's not! My uncle had the same kind of chimney and got stuck in it."

"You say?"

"Yeah! Trust me on this! They didn't find my uncle for a week!"

The man looked in surprise.

"I did it last year!"

"Well... have you noticed that your Santa suit hasn't fit well this year?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to reconsider..." Jerry looked down at the paper for a glance. "And keep off the Bom-Boms."

The man was in shock.

"How'd you?"

Jerry looked down at the paper for the article to have changed.

"Thank you!" The man started to go for the ladder.

* * *

"Okay, we know what to do. Go in, show the gun, and get the cash..."

Two boys were sitting in a beat up sedan planning when Jerry got into the back seat.

"Hey, fellas. You don't want to do this. The clerk has a twelve gauge behind the counter and all that's in the register is a fifty, and he doesn't have access to the safe. Here's forty bucks, that's all you're going to get anyway." Jerry started to get out of the car. "Do you really want to give up your futures?"

Jerry got out of the car, and the boys looked at each other, then burned rubber out of the convenience store parking lot.

* * *

Jerry ran down to the train yard, which was only a few blocks from the convenience store.. He looked around, but saw nothing and no one.

"Anybody here?" Jerry yelled.

From the distance was a faint voice.

"Hello?" Jerry asked.

Jerry started to follow the voice until he came to the train tracks where a young boy was stuck.

"Help me!" The boy cried.

Jerry ran over to boy.

"Okay, we need to get you outta here."

Jerry tried to gently pull the leg out from under the track, but that didn't work. Jerry tried again, nothing. He looked down at his watch. Five minutes until the train arrived.

"Okay! I'll be right back!"

Jerry ran out of the train yard and down to the convenience store where a patrol car was. He went over to one of the officer.

"Yes?"

"I found a boy in the train yard, his leg is stuck underneath the track. Can't get it out. Train arrives in 5 minutes." Jerry told the officer between breaths.

"Okay! Get in!"

The officer and Jerry got into the patrol car.

"Dispatch, I need a rescue team down at the old rail yard near Broad, and call the incoming train and tell them to shut down their engines immediately, don't wait until their next stop."

"What's going on?" The biker who was in the back asked.

"Please sir, be quiet."

"Sure." The biker replied.

Jerry showed the officer where the boy was stuck, and the two tried to tug the boy out. Still no luck.

"Ten fifty seven. Could not get a hold of the rail unit, come in."

The officer went over to the radio.

"Try again, over."

"Sorry, nothing."

The officer looked at the boy, and then heard the sound of a train coming.

"Sir, we need your help."

"Sure."

The officer took the biker over to the boy and uncuffed him.

All together, the three slid the boy out from the tracks, and the train passed moments later.

"Thank you!" The young boy ran off.

"Sure."

"Well, thank you for your help." The officer told the biker.

"Sure."

Jerry looked down at the paper for the article to have changed, he remembered the other story and looked at his watch.

* * *

Soon after, Jerry arrived down at the docks where the same gang from the supermarket and theatre were mugging the same business man from the theatre.

"Hey!" Jerry yelled.

The members turned around.

"Oh boy..."

The gang dropped the business man who ran off in coward ness, and they went over to Jerry.

"Well, well, well..." The leader said.

"Oh boy..." Jerry replied.

"Oh yes!"

* * *

Awakened to the sound of a man, Jerry opened his eyes to see a man fumbling through garbage next to him. Jerry then realized he was in a dumpster, and that all his clothes were stolen.

"Bad day?" The bum asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest Salvation Army is?" Jerry asked.

The bum pointed.

"...and twenty bucks?"

* * *

After getting some tattered clothes from the thrift store, Jerry arrived at a small bar over on the other side of town where he saw one guy was thrown through the window. Jerry rushed inside to see what was going on; chairs and bottles flying, guys fighting, knives thrown... Jerry looked into the kitchen to see a stove on fire; nevertheless, he took the fire extinguisher, and put out the fire.

Jerry looked down at the paper for the headline to have changed to; 'SEVERAL ARRESTED AFTER BAR FIGHT, INCLUDING TEENAGER'.

"Oh boy."

Jerry started to run for the door when the police slammed through the door.

"Nobody move!" The policeman yelled.

"Oh boy!"

Everyone held up after the yelling of the police officer, and then flourished for the nearest exit. Jerry was trapped in all of the commotion.

* * *

"Come on! Let me out! I have a date!" Jerry yelled to the guardsman.

The other ten men from the bar looked at Jerry, and just sat there.

Jerry put his hands on the bars, "It's a mistake, I smelt smoke!" He looked up at the clock on the wall: 8:32 P.M. After seeing the time, Jerry's stomach hit rock bottom.

"Oh boy..." Jerry muttered as he sat down next to the biker from the train incident.

"What are you in here for?" The biker asked.

"Putting out a fire..." Jerry replied.

"Speeding..."

"I'm Jerry."

"Duane... don't tell nobody though, only my mother knows."

An old woman in a turquois bathrobe and curls in her hair came storming into the jail cell area.

"Oh boy, that's my mother." Duane whispered.

The woman looked around the cell and found Duane and Jerry talking.

"Duane T. Robinson!" The woman screeched in a loud pitched voice.

"Ma!" Duane replied as he got up and went over to his mother. "Do you have to say it so loudly?"

"What have I told you about that darn bicycle?" She yelled.

"Motorcycle, ma." Duane corrected.

"That darn thing has turned my poor son into an outlaw! You're lucky I have enough to get you out of here!"

The guardsman went over to the gate and unlocked it. The mother went into the cell and grabbed her son's ear and started to pull him towards the door.

"When we get home, we're gonna have a long talk..."

As the two went for the exit, Duane saw the other cell mates snickering.

"Buh-bye Duane. Hope your mama gets you some ice cream!"

The cell mates laughed even harder as the two left the building, and as soon as they left, Jerry's mother and father came rushing into the cell area.

"Oh no!" Jerry responded after seeing his parents and turned his head away.

"Jerry!" Pam cried out.

"Son!" Peter replied.

Jerry turned his head back to them, and went over to them.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"A fire was what happened."

"A fire?" Pam asked.

"How do you get arrested for putting out a fire?" Peter asked.

"It was in a bar..." Jerry replied.

"My baby was in a bar!" Pam cried, "Doing what? You weren't drinking were you?"

"No! I was putting out a fire that had started after the bar fight had erupted."

"You were in a bar fight?" Peter asked.

"No! No! I went in there after the bar fight had broken out."

"Why did you even go in?" Pam asked.

"To put out the fire that was going to kill some people."

"Oh..." Peter and Pam said at the same time.

"Can I get out of here now? I've got to be somewhere!"

The guardsman came over and unlocked the gate.

"Where do you have to be?" Peter asked.

"The restaurant." Jerry replied.

"You mean you stood the poor girl up? Why?" Pam asked.

"I was in jail, mom!"

"Jail or not, you could have at least made that phone call to the restaurant instead of us." Pam replied.

"And how would I have gotten through to you?" Jerry asked.

"They would have called us anyway." Peter replied.

"Come on, let's just get out of here."

* * *

Jerry arrived at the restaurant a little later, and entered the building.

"Reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Carson. It was supposed to be for seven thirty, but I had a difficulty getting here."

The hostess looked through the book.

"Table nine."

"Thank you."

Jerry rushed into the dining area, and went over to the empty table nine. All that was there was some empty dishes and glasses. He had missed her by five minutes at least, Jerry looked down in his disgrace, and left the restaurant.

"So?" Peter asked when he and Pam were waiting by the car.

"You guys go on home, I'll be back in a little while."

Jerry started to walk in the other direction.

"But Jerry!" Pam called out.

Jerry slowly walked along the sidewalk, and sat down on a bench that was near by. He sat there thinking of what he had done, and became startled by the cat sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Jerry asked.

Meow.

Jerry slowly took out the paper. The same old articles page after page, nothing new, all old.

"What am I looking for?"

He kept skimming the pages until he had finally come to something.

"This wasn't here before..."

'FOUR DEAD IN WAREHOUSE FIRE'. "Four teenagers were trapped in a blazing fire after breaking into the Salvation Army Warehouse. Apparently, they were looking to rob the place and somehow started the fire by accident..."

Jerry got off the bench and quickly ran down the street toward the warehouse.

* * *

"Come on, man! Hurry it up!" One of the members whispered to the leader as the four snuck into the warehouse.

"Why would they even have the cash here?" Another asked.

"Shut it, shut it!" The leader commanded.

The leader saw a custodian coming and ordered the group into a large room. All four hid as the custodian looked into the room, and locked the large steel door to it.

"He's locked us in!" One told the leader.

"I have eyes you know!" The leader replied then flicked a cigarette out of one of his member's mouth.

"What?"

"Let's go!" The member commanded.

Of course, the lighted cigarette landed on top of a paper stack and started to catch fire.

Jerry, out of breath, made it to the warehouse a little later. He ran over to the front of the building where the custodian was just leaving.

"Excuse me!" Jerry went over to the man.

"Yes?"

"I need you to open the warehouse for me." Jerry replied.

"What for?"

"I was playing with my little brother hide and seek, and he ran over to the warehouse, and I'm afraid he went inside."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, and he's a... pyro... pryo... he likes to set things on fire, and the reason he's playing hide and seek is because he knows he's been bad and to my mother's lighter. Now I have to get it back before..."

Jerry stopped, and the custodian looked at Jerry.

"What?"

"That!" Jerry pointed to the window where a bright flame was coming from.

"Oh my!" The custodian yelled.

The custodian led Jerry to the front entrance, and opened the door. Jerry ran inside and started to look around; he finally came to the steel door.

"It's in here!" Jerry yelled to the custodian after he had felt the warmth of the door.

The custodian ran over to the door and unlocked it, but unfortunately, it wouldn't budge.

"It's jammed again!"

"Jammed? What do we do?"

"A crowbar will work."

Jerry and the custodian started to look around.

The gang came out of the office with the cash.

"Told you it was in there..." The four looked at the blazing fire that had erupted.

"Oh boy!" The leader yelled and started to call for help.

The four went over to the barred windows and started to call for help.

"Hold on! We're coming!" Jerry yelled after hearing the cries.

The four looked at each other.

"It's him!" One of the members yelled.

Jerry and the custodian found the crowbar and tried to open the door, but it still wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile, on the street, Duane and his mother were passing in the car when Duane saw the fire and the boys.

"Pull over, ma!"

"What for?"

"Just do!"

The car stopped and Duane got out, went over to the boys.

"We need the door open!" The leader yelled to Duane.

"Sure!"

Duane entered the building and went over to Jerry and the custodian.

"Need any help?" Duane asked.

"We need to pry the door open!" The custodian replied.

"Sure!"

The three went over to the steel door with the crowbar, and the three were able to budge the door open for the gang to run out into the street. The other three followed.

As soon as they all got outside, the fire department and police arrived on the scene.

"Hey man, thanks!" The gang gave their regards to the trio.

"We make a great team!" Duane told the gang.

"Thanks... Mr. Robinson!" Jerry replied.

"Don't worry, everybody knows now." Duane replied.

"Duane! Get your butt back in this car this instant!" The mother yelled.

"Got to go!" Duane rushed to the car.

"Well, no brother, huh?" The custodian asked.

"If I would have said something else, you wouldn't have believed me."

"I didn't believe you then!" The custodian smiled.

"Well, Merry Christmas!" Jerry replied.

"Seasons Heatings!" The custodian laughed.

"You better believe it!"

Jerry looked at the paper, and started to walk away.

"Hey!" The leader of the gang went over to Jerry.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble we've given you! It's just that, my brother is a pyromaniac and we need the money for the doctor's bills."

"Pyromaniac?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Jerry was stunned.

"Don't worry about it, Happy Holidays." Jerry replied, and shook the leader's hand.

Once more, Jerry walked away again, newspaper in his back pocket.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Larry smiled as he came into the house with presents that morning.

"Morning." Jerry replied.

"Larry!" Chris greeted.

"Looks like the gang's all here... except a few of course." Aimee told Jerry.

"Yeah." Jerry replied and left the excitement that was happening in the kitchen.

* * *

Jerry was sitting on a bench outside of Kathern's home when she walked by. Jerry quickly got up and ran over to Kathern.

"Merry Christmas." Jerry tried to hand a small gift to Kathern.

"I'm Jewish." Kathern replied.

Jerry froze, and slowly put the gift away.

"I meant to call. I'm sorry."

"Fun with grandma?" Kathern asked.

"Yeah..."

"I talked to your parents, your grandmother has been dead for years. Now, why have you been deserting me all of these times? First the movies, then this? What? Are you seeing someone else, or do you not like me or something? It's getting tiring."

"You're right, I don't have a grandmother, but it's just that I..." Jerry tried to say while taking out the paper.

"You know what, please don't bother. I don't want to hear it. You're a great guy Jerry Carson, but just not ready for love yet." Kathern opened the front door, went inside, and closed it.

Jerry started to slowly walk away from the house, then stopped to look at it. He stared at the paper and knew that as long as he had that paper, he probably would not have a steady relationship with a girl. Kathern peered through her window to see Jerry just standing there, Jerry looked at her, then walked off with the paper in his hand. Kathern stood there, not blinking an eye.

Jerry walked down the street with his paper in hand.

"Maybe there is a Gary Hobson Complex..."

_'They say some things work out for the best, while others work out for the worst. It's hard to tell what's going to happen through all the chaotic times in our lives. Sometimes the largest of a clue isn't enough to get us through. Even though you know things will work out, they turn into complete catastrophe, a disaster; something you never saw coming, the hidden dangers awaiting around each bend. These things always happen, every day, every hour, every minute; in all they may seem unstoppable, but as Fisher Stevens once said, 'as long as you take things one disaster at a time, you'll turn out all right', and I think he was right!_

**THE END... FOR NOW**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

**

_A/N: Catch the next episode December 31, 2005 - the last one of the old year. 'Computer Engineer' - Jerry must help a boy reach his dreams by becoming a computer engineer while dealing with nightmares that he's been having because of his Gary Hobson Complex._


	7. Computer Engineer

**IT HAPPENED TOMORROW**

**"SEASON ONE"**

**EPISODE:_ 1x05. COMPUTER ENGINEER_**

**ORIGINAL PUBLICATION DATE: _12/31/2005_**

**CAST:** _Jerry Carson, Larry Dawson, Aimee Harris, Chris Fredicks_

**ALSO STARRING: **_Kathern McWannabe, Denise Robinson, Pam Carson, Peter Carson, Roger Selms_

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR: **_Fisher Stevens!

* * *

_

_'Dreams come with being alive, so does a good career. Picking the right choice in a career isn't that easy. It's something you gotta be good at, and like. Otherwise, you'll just end up a burnout working in a stockbrokerage company wishing you were somewhere else...'_

_**With the paper in hand, Jerry raced up the stairs of a high-rise skyscraper. The paper read 'STOCKBROKER PLUNGES TO CEMENT BELOW'. **_

_**Jerry opened the door to the roof and looked around to see the skyline of Chicago. He then saw a man in a black suit standing near the edge of the building. Jerry ran over to the man.**_

_**"Excuse me, sir! But you don't want to do this!" Jerry yelled.**_

_**The man turned around.**_

_**"Gar!" **_

_**Jerry's eyes lit up.**_

_**"Fisher Stevens?"**_

_**"Gary, my boy! Chance I could get a look at the scores? Cubs look good this year."**_

"Good morning, it's Tuesday here in the Tampa Bay area, sky's looking clear today, but with a twenty percent chance of rain..."

Jerry woke up with a startle, out of breath, out of his mind.

MEOW!

Jerry looked over to the door where the cat was. His face lit up with anger as he threw off the sheets.

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

We fade into Jerry and the gang sitting in the cafeteria eating that nasty cafeteria food while talking about his nightmare.

"You know, I though that this was supposed to be easy! Go out, save a few lives, have a girlfriend, get on with my life! But now, it's Gary Hobson Complexes and dreams about Fisher Stevens jumping off of buildings!"

"What?" Larry and Aimee asked.

"You don't like Fisher Stevens or something?" Chris asked.

"No, I like him, but it's just that this has been the seventh one this month!"

"You really need to get checked out because people who have dreams of killing off Fisher Stevens needs to be in the loony bin!" Larry replied.

"He doesn't actually die! I stop him before he jumps, and he asks me for the Cubs' scores!"

"Oh! So he's Chuck Fishman, and you are?" Chris asked.

"Detective Crumb!" Jerry replied sarcastically.

"He's Gary Hobson." Larry replied.

"It's possible that the reason he's having these dreams is because his life is more than probably turning out like Gary Hobson's. The psychological impact from getting the paper to lying to people about it is really powerful. Losing the girl is a key part to his Complex." Aimee responded.

"Who are you, Sigmund Freud now?" Larry asked.

"No, I would like to be a psychologist though."

"A psych major?" Chris asked.

"Ugh! Psych majors, they're all crazy." Larry replied.

Aimee looked at Larry.

"What? It's the truth!"

"So, what do I do about this?" Jerry asked.

"You need that impact to decrease so that you don't think that you're Gary Hobson." Aimee told Jerry.

"Buddy, in Layman's terms, get the girl back." Larry patted Jerry on the back.

"It can also mean to get away from the paper." Aimee implied.

"A vacation... last time I did that dumb and dumber over here almost got fitted for cement shoes."

"Hey!" Chris moaned.

"We were doing good in the world!" Larry responded.

"Yeah..."

"Just take time away from the paper, that should help."

"I wish, but not right now. I have to go stop a kid from jumping off the roof of our gymnasium. And hey, maybe this is all a dream too! Maybe the kid on the roof will be... Myles Jeffery! Yeah, yeah! I'm dreaming this, too!"

"I think he's starting to lose it..." Larry whispered.

"Oh, I'm the one starting to lose it!" Jerry argued.

"Just go, and save that kid. We'll worry about Kathern." Aimee said.

"She hasn't talked to me in a month, why would she start now?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know, but I think..."

"Don't bet on it." Jerry replied as he headed for the gym.

* * *

'TEEN JUMPS OFF SCHOOL GYMNASIUM ROOF'. 'Around twelve thirty yesterday afternoon, 16 year old Roger Selms swan dived three floors up from the roof of Brooksville High's gymnasium onto one of the staff's cars and died instantly. Classes were in session at the time, and classmates who were on the roof in gardening class at the time witnessed this event as they saw Selms climb the stairs to the roof, and slowly walk for the edge and not stopping..."

Jerry stopped and looked at the cat, which was sitting on a garbage can outside the cafeteria.

"A little gruesome don't ya think? Even for the papers!" Jerry told the cat and resumed walking.

Steam from the vents in the roof tops lifted up as the gardeners tended to their plants on the roof in the beaming sun. Too busy looking at the veins on their plants, they hardly noticed the scrawny kid making his way across the roof top toward the edge to eternity.

Jerry climbed the stairs to the very same roof top to come out of the stairwell to see a kid across the roof about to plunge to his death.

"Stop that guy!" Jerry outburst for all the gardeners to become startled and look up at Jerry who was pointing at the lost soul almost to the edge of the roof.

They all looked to see that scrawny kid, down on his luck, destined to become a stockbroker some day. Jerry started to sprint across the roof at full speed with the paper in his back jean pocket. He dashed faster than the speed of light and dove.

As the kid started to swan dive off the roof, Jerry slid onto the gravel covering the flooring of the roof, and slid to the edge of the building to grab the kid's foot. Jerry lay there, holding the kid's foot, a shoe was the only thing holding the kid up.

"Somebody help me!" Jerry cried out but all the gardeners were frozen with fear, and excitement in a morbid way.

Jerry started to slide, little by little toward the edge, but he couldn't maneuver himself to getting his grip and pulling the kid up at the same time.

"Oh my god! I'm not dead!" Selms yelled as he opened his eyes to find himself dangling from the roof. He tried to look up but couldn't.

"I'm glad you're with me! How about trying to pull yourself up?"

Roger heard the voice but couldn't see whom it was.

"Um, sure... I'll try!"

Before long, a mob of students were below on the ground watching the spectacular event. Larry, Chris, and Aimee moved their way up to the front.

"Jerry!" Larry cried out when he saw Jerry's face from above.

"Hi, Larry!" Jerry struggled to keep his grip.

"Roger? What are you doing up there?" Chris asked.

"Hey, Chris! I was just going to jump, but then this guy behind me, he saved me!"

"That's my friend, Jerry Carson!" Larry yelled to Roger.

"Oh! Hey Mr. Carson! Thanks!" Roger yelled.

"You're welcome Pat... Roger! Hey Larry! How about a little help?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah sure!" Larry turned Aimee. "Did we pass a dumpster?"

"I think... but wouldn't it be better if..."

"Tell it later, I need to go help!" Larry ran off.

"...we just went up there and grabbed his legs?" Aimee finished after Larry had run off.

"Hey, how did you know that I was gonna do that?" Roger asked Jerry.

"Oh me... I uh..." Jerry slid some more.

"What was that?" Roger asked.

"Oh nothing, we just slid some more."

"Oh... HELP!" Roger cried out.

Chris and Larry came back to the scene pushing a dumpster.

"We've got everything under control!" Chris yelled out as the two put the dumpster underneath Roger and Jerry.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jerry asked.

"No joke! You can let go now!" Roger replied.

"Oh boy..." Jerry then let go of the swan diver for him to land perfectly in the dumpster full of boxes, bags, and leftover cafeteria food.

Jerry let go and he slid off the roof and grabbed the ledge just in time, but by now, his arms were already aching and there was nothing left in him to pull himself up.

"Okay Jer! You're turn!" Larry yelled from below after getting Roger out of the dumpster.

"Oh boy, I can't believe I'm doing this... I can't believe..."

Jerry let go of the roof and yelled his guts out as he went through the air and landed in the dumpster. He shook his head as Larry and Chris helped him get out of the dumpster... covered in spaghetti.

"Perfect landing!" Chris cried out and the moment was right for the crowd to cheer.

Roger went over to Jerry, and started to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Jerry... no, you need respect for what you had done for me! Thank you Mister Carson, sir! I don't know what I would have done!"

"You would have been dead, and... you can call me Jerry!"

"No! No! You deserve to be called Mr. Carson! I will bow down to you!"

"That's... that's quite all right, you don't have to do that..."

Teachers, and faculty watching the event, trailed up to Jerry and Roger... in disgrace, or were they in wonderment?

* * *

"No, no! I didn't push him!" Jerry tried to explain as the two were sitting in the principal's office. "He tried to jump."

"Yes, I tried to jump, but this wonderful guy, Mr. Carson, he just grabbed my leg as I jumped! It was amazing!"

"He tried to jump?" The principal asked.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!" Roger replied after Jerry.

"How'd he know?" The principal asked again.

"How'd I know?" Jerry asked.

Roger turned to Jerry."Yeah! How did you know?"

The two sets of eyes were pinned onto Jerry.

"Well uh... I have a friend who knows Pat... Roger here, and I was worried since Chris was really worried, and I knew that Roger liked going up on the roof, so I decided to check for my friend because he was really worried..." Jerry explained in the best lie he could think of.

"Oh my! Chris actually said something? I always knew he was a good friend!" Roger responded.

"So, this is true?" The principal asked.

"It must be!" Roger replied.

"So, no push?" The principal asked.

"No push!" Jerry replied. "There was a jump."

"But no push!" Roger finished.

The principal stopped for a moment to think.

"Well then, I guess that Mr. Carson here saved the day." The principal said.

"It was only a matter of right place, right time." Jerry replied.

"Nonsense! You saved the day, Mr. Carson!" Roger tried to shake Jerry's hand again.

"It's Jerry, Pat... Roger, Jerry!" Jerry pulled his hand away and got up.

"Well, I thank you anyway. I hope you realize that!"

"I do, and thank you."

"No, thank you!"

"Well then, now that this has been settled down, have a nice day." Jerry quickly slipped out the door before Roger could say another word.

"Isn't Mr. Carson great?" Roger asked the principal.

* * *

Larry and the gang were waiting at home for Jerry to arrive, and soon enough, Jerry was surprised with his little own surprise party.

"Hey, buddy! Save the day once again!" Larry patted Jerry on the back.

"Thank you." Jerry replied, without any gloating whatsoever.

"That was amazing, though." Aimee told Jerry.

"Hey Aimee, you were going to tell me something today, but I had to go and help out. What was it?" Larry asked.

"Oh, you know... going on top of the roof and pulling Jerry up instead of getting the dumpster."

"Why didn't you say that before? That dumpster was heavy to push!"

"I guess old Lar' over here has been watching too many Mel Gibson movies!" Chris laughed.

"How's your day been anyway?" Larry asked Jerry.

"Terrible! That Hobson thing, it's worse now!"

"How" Aimee asked.

"Do you remember when I said Myles Jeffery was going to be on that roof?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah." Aimee replied.

"Well it wasn't, instead I get a Patrick Quinn following me around now!"

"Come on! Roger isn't that bad of a guy!" Chris objected.

"He calls me Mr. Carson."

The three started to snicker lightly.

"That's not funny!" Jerry replied.

"You sure about that?" Larry asked.

Denise came into the house, trying to look hot and sexy. The gang looked at her to know she meant business.

"Okay, time to go!" Chris responded as he went for the door.

"Yup, see ya later." Aimee followed.

"Good luck!" Larry also followed.

"Denise..." Jerry greeted.

"Hi there, I saw what happened. You were quite a hero up there." She came closer to Jerry.

"Oh, you did? Well, it was really nothing."

"Are you sure, I believe it was." Denise put her arms around Jerry.

"You know, I have missed you, and now since that Kathern is out of the way... I have some time, we can go..." She smiled.

"Howzat?" Jerry became shaky.

"Your parents aren't going to be home for an hour, and a celebration needs to be thrown for my special guy."

Jerry looked.

"Say wha?"

"We haven't done it in a long, long time."

Jerry was now clear on the subject and pushed Denise away gently.

"Denise, we've never done it!"

Denise thought.

"Oh, that was Matt."

"And there'll never be another relationship between us, never ever ever!"

"But..."

"No, there's not!"

Denise became realistic again.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just going to go now."

And so, Denise slipped out of the kitchen and Jerry's parents came into the kitchen.

"Hey son! Heard what happened!" Peter smiled.

"Yeah, but couldn't you have pulled yourself up instead of ruining your clothes?" Pam asked.

"Well, I felt like a dive." Jerry left the kitchen after that little quip.

* * *

Jerry sat down at his computer, rubbed his hands together in the state of hope. He clicked on his e-mail for it to come up - _2 new messages._ Jerry smiled, and clicked on the first one.

_'Dear McGinty's153,_

_Isn't it something that old boyfriends are like wounds that never fade away? Still, after all this time, my old boyfriend persists at getting a second chance, but it's sad that he has to send his friends over to do the dirty work for him... He's a great guy and all, but really weird at the same time. He's always running around everywhere, and I don't know if I can be with someone like that. Enough about that, I probably sound like a rambling twit, but isn't it something to live our lives just as though it's from a movie?_

_Sincerely,_

_CatMW224._

Jerry read on, and clicked on the reply button, and began.

'_Dear CatMW224,_

_That guy sounds kind of like me, and it is strange to first meet like out of a certain movie with a charming twist to it. Although I've never had a boyfriend, I've had my fair share of ex-girlfriends. Like today, my ex comes over looking kind of like Pamela Anderson. All sexed up, trying to win me back after I had broken up with her because she had two timed me with another guy. She gets onto me, and the next thing I know, she wants to have sex... What is it with people that makes them drive so hard for an erotic experience? Isn't there a way that maybe we can be friends instead of sex drive machines? And another yes, our lives are like movies, or in my case like a television show. I met a guy today who reminds me of Billy Worley!_

_'Signed,_

_McGinty's153'._

"And send..." Jerry smiled, and got up from the computer.

* * *

**_'TWO DIE FROM ROOF JUMPING'. Jerry raced up the stairs of the high rise to make it onto the roof where he saw two guys near the edge of the roof. Jerry ran over to them._**

_**"Excuse me!" Jerry cried out.**_

_**The two turned around.**_

_**"Hey Mr. Carson!" Roger yelled.**_

_**"Roger?" Jerry asked in confusion.**_

_**"Gary! How about those Cubs? Cruller?" Fisher handed Jerry a Cruller.**_

_**"Fisher Stevens?" **_

"Good morning, Tampa Bay, get ready for some more rock, which is coming this way here on..."

MEOW!

Jerry awoke sweating, his heart beating, and out of breath.

"I hate crullers…"

MEOW!

"…and the Cubs stink."

Jerry looked at the door, and angrily got out of bed to get the paper. He got the paper, and skimmed through the pages to find one in the metro... 'TEEN DIES FROM OVERDOSE'.

"Oh no... not again..." Jerry responded as he skimmed the article to see Roger's name.

* * *

"He's back!" Jerry told the gang, who were seated in his kitchen.

"Who? The man behind the mask?" Larry asked. "Cruller?" Larry stopped eating and gestured one to Jerry.

"No, I hate..." Jerry looked at Larry. "You like those things?"

"Love um, I suppose you don't."

"How about the Cubs?" Jerry asked.

"Cubs look good." Larry replied.

"Cubs stin... Chuck Fishman... Larry Dawson... the dream..."

"What?" Chris asked.

"That's the dream, Aimee's right!" Jerry said.

"You had another dream?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah! This time with Roger too... Roger..." Jerry looked down at the paper. "I've got to go!" Jerry grabbed the paper from off the table and ran out of the house.

"He really does get me sometimes." Larry replied and looked at Chris. "Cruller?"

* * *

Jerry ran through the neighborhood over to where Roger lived, and quickly beat on the door of his residence. Roger's mother answered.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Is Roger around?" Jerry asked.

"Um, yes... he's getting ready."

"May I see him really quick? I tried to call last night. You see, we have a large test today, and I just need to check over something with him."

"Okay, sure..."

Jerry went into the house, and searched for Roger's room.

"It's down the hall..."

Jerry found Roger's room and went inside.

"Oh! Hey Mr. Carson!" Roger became startled when Jerry entered. "What are you doing here?" Roger gestured for Jerry to leave the room for a second.

"Oh, you don't have your pants on yet, I'll be outside."

Jerry waited in the hallway until Roger came out.

"Um... what are you doing here?"

"Let's walk." Jerry replied.

"Okay, sure."

Jerry and Roger left the house.

"You don't want to do it." Jerry came straight out with it.

"Do what, Mr. Carson?"

"It's Jerry, Pat... Roger! Jerry! I know what you're going to do. You're going to fail that test today, which is why you're going to take those bottle of pills!"

"The test in Computer Engineering?"

"Yes! That one!"

"How do you know that I'm going to fail it? I studied!"

"Just trust me on this one! I already know... like the dive!"

"Oh! You mean... you're like a psychic? A sixth sense thing, you see dead people?"

"No Pat, Roger! It is like a sixth sense, but without the ghosts."

"Oh! Awesome. But I'm going to fail it?"

"Yeah!"

"Huh, well..." Roger started to cry.

"Now don't cry Pat... Roger!" Jerry tried to make the moment right but couldn't.

"I've always wanted to be a computer engineer, I have!"

"A comp... well, that sounds interesting, although I've never heard of it!" Jerry replied.

"It's really cool, Mr. Carson..."

"Jerry."

"It is really. You get to... hell, I don't even know what you do! I hate it!"

"Well that's good, I think..."

"Nah, Screw that..."

"Well, if you like doing it, you should do it."

Roger smiled at Jerry.

"You really are a man of wisdom."

"I'm your age."

"Mr. Carson..."

"Jerry."

"I don't want to be a Computer Engineer. I'd rather be a bartender, now, let's go to school." Roger started to walk off.

"A bartender..." Jerry was kind of surprised.

"Mr. Carson?"

"That's Jerry, Pat... Roger, Jerry! Maybe I am dreaming..." Jerry started to follow Roger.

* * *

_'Dear CatMW,_

_How can people seem to look and act like other people? It is amazing. This guy I know really acts like Billy Worley... but nothing goes right in life, does it? The dreams we dream as a child, they go nowhere. Instead of becoming a doctor, we become a stockbroker. Interesting, life is, very interesting..._

_Truely,_

_McGinty's153'_

_'Dear McGinty's153,_

_My uncle looks kind of like Clint Eastwood, if that counts. And, I don't really know what you are talking about really with this dream stuff. I do, but then I don't. If that is the actual question, then this is my answer, I want to be a stripper... j/k! I want to be a... I don't know what I want to be! You've gotten me thinking..._

_Sincerely,_

_KatMC224_

Jerry signed off the computer for Larry, Aimee, Pam, and Peter to be standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk..." Peter started.

"A shrink?" Jerry answered after hearing what the four had to say.

"It'll help get rid of those nightmares, and that Hobson thingy." Pam replied.

"And since we've had no luck with Kathern, we figured you need some help..." Aimee said.

"It's for your own good, son." Peter said.

Jerry was in shock.

"A shrink?"

* * *

"A shrink, I can't believe it." Jerry said when he saw the name on the door. Harold Plummer, Specialty Therapist.

"Come on, now." Pam pushed.

"I don't believe it." Jerry said as he opened the door.

Roger was sitting in one of the chairs when he saw Jerry and quickly stood up.

"Mr. Carson!" Roger greeted.

"Jerry, Pat... Roger, Jerry!"

"And who is this find fellow?" Pam asked.

"This is... Roger."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Carson!" Roger stuck out his hand.

"Oh! How polite!" Pam shook his hand.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Carson?" Roger asked.

"Jer... My mother, that's what!"

"He's been having these nightmares of people jumping off of buildings!"

"Mom!" Jerry became embarrassed.

"So that's how you get your sixth senses from. Promise, I won't tell anyone." Roger then winked.

"Sixth sense?" Pam asked.

"It's really nothing, mom."

"Mr. Selms." The assistant asked.

"Oh, I gotta go! Take care Mr..."

"Roger."

"Take care Jerry... Mr. Carson." Roger ran off to the assistant.

"Ohh! There is something wrong with that guy." Jerry replied.

"Mr. Carson..." Another assistant called.

"Well, you're up!" Pam replied.

"So, Jerry... what has been going on?" The therapist asked.

"Well, you see..."

"He's been having nightmares! Mostly of Fisher Stevens!" Pam butted in.

"Mom!"

"Fisher Stevens... a lover? Are you in love with him?" The therapist asked.

Jerry looked.

"No! I save him before he jumps off a building..."

"So, you're saying that you want him to be impressed by you?"

"No! I'm not gay!"

"Maybe if you told him about your gift, then he can help you." Pam told Jerry.

"Gift?" The psychiatrist asked.

"I'm not telling him about it!"

"He could help you then!"

"So? I can't just tell him! He'll think that we're both crazy!"

"What gift is this?"

"You see, my son..."

"Mom!"

"He gets tomorrow's paper." Pam nodded in assurance.

"Tomorrow's paper?"

"Today. And he saves lives. That's what he does." Pam informed.

"Mom..."

"Jerry, about this paper..."

"Oh boy, here we go." Jerry replied.

* * *

"Mom, that guy though we were lunatics!" Jerry yelled as the two rushed out of the office.

"Well, Jerry, you wouldn't back me up! Now he's made an appointment for me! I'm not crazy!"

"I told you to not talk about it!"

"I thought that it would have helped you!"

* * *

'_Dear KatMW233,_

_What is it with parents that seem to make them so unbearable? Like today, I'm talking to someone of the unimportance to my sake, and she butts in! And then makes it seem as though I'm crazy! I know she's trying to do good, but she just sucks at trying to do good. Same as that Patrick kid I know oh too well. It's like... everything going wrong in a movie, and you are right about that, our lives are like movies... more likely the cheap foreign films with a bad story line to it. Listen, I know that this is probably a long, long shot, but since we do live like in the same town and all, should we meet. I mean, I've been dying to meet you and all._

_McGinty's153'_

Jerry waited for a reply... and finally got one a little later on in the day.

_'Dear McGinty's153,_

_Parents do get a little annoying sometimes... and our lives are kinda like a bad foreign film. I have been waiting a long time for that request, and yes, I say, let's meet!_

_KatMW'_

Jerry smiled at the cat, which was sitting on top of the paper on the desk.

"Ya hear that, she wants to meet!"

Jerry began to type.

_'Dear Kat,_

_How about today?...' _

Jerry started to continue when the cat rang out a large meow. Jerry looked at it, then at the paper to see half a headline. He took the paper and saw it fully. 'BOY DIES ACCIDENTALLY AT PARK'.

"Oh no, Roger..."

Jerry looked at the screen and began to type again.

_'Five o' clock, today, Vern's Park! Near the swing sets!_

_McGinty's 153'_

Without waiting for a response, Jerry rushed out of the room.

* * *

Jerry got to the park, ten before five o' clock, and started to look around for Roger. Not finding him, Jerry checked the paper.

_'Roger Selms died early last night after he had been trampled by a group of runaway horses that weren't supposed to be in the park in the first place...'_

Jerry looked around for a group of horses and finally saw them near the other part of the park; nevertheless, Jerry ran over to the other side.

Meanwhile, Kathern, who was walking in the park, saw Jerry running toward the horses.

"Jerry?" She asked.

Jerry ran for the horses, then saw Roger.

"Roger! Get out of the way!" Jerry cried as he charged for Roger.

"Mr. Carson!" Roger yelled back.

The horses broke loose and began to stampede for Roger, but Jerry pushed him out of the way and to the ground.

"It's Jerry, Roger!"

"Thank you, Mr. Carson!"

Jerry rolled his eyes and helped Roger up.

"Sixth sense?" Roger asked.

"Take care, Roger."

Jerry walked over to the swing set next to Kathern.

"Hi." Jerry greeted.

"Nice save, how'd you know?" Kathern asked.

"Right place..."

"...right time." Kathern finished.

"Yeah."

The two stood still.

"Who are you waiting for?" Kathern asked.

"Just a friend."  
"Oh, me too. He said he'd meet me here at five."

"Mine too." Jerry replied.

"Looks like he's not going to come."

Jerry looked at Kathern.

"Kat...MW..." Jerry slowly said.

"What?" Kathern looked.

"McGinty's! I'm McGinty's! You're..."

"KatMW!" Kathern finished.

The two laughed and enjoyed a friendly hug.

"Wow! So, that was you?" Kathern asked.

"Yup!"

"Wow."

"How about dinner?" Jerry asked.

"A date?"

"No! No! Let's not rush it. It'll just be a meal!"

"Okay, I'd like that... we'll take my car."

Jerry started to leave with Kathern, but a hand from behind the tree stopped him.

"It looks like you won't be needing me anymore, buddy!"

"Fisher Stevens?"

"Jerry!" Kathern called out.

Jerry looked at Kathern, then back at Fisher to find him gone.

"I'm... I'm coming..."

Jerry raced over to Kathern.

"You know, I finally figured out what I want to be... a lawyer!"

"A wha?"

"A lawyer!"

"Oh boy..."

"What?"

"Nothing... nothing at all."

_'In the end it all comes down to your dreams. Without those dreams you'd probably end up being no one, so keep dreaming because one day, to your surprise, your dream may come true all. And look on the bright side, if you don't think it'll work out, a guy with a sixth sense will be around the corner to help you our, or even on your computer for all you know...'_

**THE END... FOR NOW

* * *

**

_A/N: Next week, 1/7/2006 - Episode 6 - Lady Luck. Jerry tries to make things work with Kathern, again, while helping out a guy who may not be whom he seems._


	8. Lady Luck

**IT HAPPENED TOMORROW**

**"SEASON ONE"**

**EPISODE: _1x06. LADY LUCK_**

**ORIGINAL PUBLICATION DATE: _1/07/2006_**

**CHARACTERS: **_Jerry Carson, Larry Dawson, Aimee Harris, Chris Fredicks_

**ALSO STARRING:** _Pam Carson, Peter Carson, Kathern McWannabe, Denise Robinson, Dana Adams, Henry Hamlin_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Time...ah yes, time. The one thing everyone hates in life, time. It either goes too slow, or too fast, and by the time you realize what has happened it's too late. The point being here is that when it comes to time, you never seem to have enough of it to be able to do what you need to do.'_

"Oh no! Not again!" Jerry yelled as he raced down the street while trying to look at his watch.

He was already five minutes late in meeting Kathern at the restaurant. Jerry turned the corner and sprinted as fast as he could over to the restaurant. He went inside.

"Jerry! You made it!" Kathern greeted him.

"Oh... yeah..." Jerry bent down to catch his breath.

_'On the other hand, if we all could have bionic boots, we could all fly to where we need to go in less than a second...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CREDITS PLAY.**

"Oh my! How could you afford a place like this?" Kathern asked when Jerry and her were sitting in a very fancy restaurant.

"It's nothing. Just had some extra cash hidden away."

"And you don't even work. What do you do on your spare time? Other than attending to your sick grandmother?" Kathern asked.

"I go out and about. And most of my money comes from birthdays and Christmases."

"That's good, it looks like you'll be getting some more real soon." Kathern and Jerry smiled.

"Yep, yep. Then there'll be more fancy dinners."

"Funny. I'll be looking forward to that."

"Oh yeah." Jerry looked up at the waiter who had brought them a dessert menu. "Dessert?"

"Oh yes!" Kathern took the menu, and they both started to look through it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Jerry was sitting on his bed smiling at the television when Aimee and Larry entered. Larry saw the paper in the trash.

"Oh no! Oh no! Not again! The paper's in the trash!" Larry said.

Aimee took the paper out of the trash.

"You can't keep doing this!" Aimee told Jerry.

"Do what?" Jerry asked as he sat watching television.

"Throw the paper in the trash! Do you know how sick and tired I am of having to turn on the television to find some woman crying about her apartment building burning down, or the baby that went missing! I'm tired of it! So get up and handle the paper!" Larry yelled.

"No." Jerry replied.

"What?" Aimee asked.

"You heard me. For once in my life I'm happy. I've got a good life, good friends, and a good girlfriend. And I'm not going to let the paper get in the way." Jerry looked back at the television.

"Come on! Get up! You're not going to let anymore buildings burn to the ground." Larry lifted Jerry up and Aimee put the paper in Jerry's hand.

"Go out there and save the world!" Larry encouraged.

"No."

"Please, Jerry, please! Just look in the paper at least!" Aimee responded.

Jerry reluctantly skimmed the paper to find an article.

"There's one. A guy kills himself." Jerry replied, then threw the paper down.

"So that's it? You're not going to do anything?" Aimee asked.

"Nope. Let nature take it's course."

Aimee looked at Jerry in disbelief.

"Remember a few months ago when you first got the paper. You didn't want to then. Now, you don't want to again. Do you realize how many lives you've saved in these past few months? Hundreds. Just because you now have a life does not mean you can throw the paper away! These people need you!" Aimee told Jerry.

Jerry looked at Aimee. "Get me my coat. I'll do it just to get you off my back."

Larry handed Jerry his coat, and Jerry exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry walked down the street to an apartment complex where he read the headline.  
'MAN DIES AFTER LOSING FAMILY'

Jerry entered the building and climbed the stairs to the roof. On the roof, he saw a man near the edge. Jerry looked in the column for the man's name.

"Henry Hamlin?" Jerry cried out.

The man turned around and looked at Jerry. It was the man from the parking lot who was about to be mugged.

"What do you want? Leave me alone!"

"Henry, you don't want to do this!" Jerry cried out as he moved a bit closer to him.

"I have nothing left! The fired burned down my home and killed my family! I hear about all these good things that happen to people about this kid who comes and saves them! Where was he? He never showed! My family is dead, I've lost my job! I've got nothing! Please leave!"

Jerry realized what he had done, he had forgotten about the paper, and now people were dead.

"You do have something! Me! I'm here! You don't want to do this! I am telling you the truth!"

Henry looked at Jerry.

"You don't know!"

"Yeah, I don't know. But I'd like to know! If you'd please! It's really windy out here, you don't have a coat on, let's go inside. We can talk!"

Henry hesitated, then went over to Jerry.

"I'd like that!"

"Me too." Henry followed Jerry off of the roof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry and Jerry were talking in Jerry's kitchen, while drinking some cocoa.

"And that's about it." Henry told Jerry.

"Well, I'm sorry about what had happened."

"It was such a disaster. I still wish that that kid would have come, my family would still have been alive."

"He probably was a good reason, a very good one."

"Yes, I hope he does." Henry looked at his watch. "I have to be going."

"Oh, okay. If you ever want to talk."

"I know where to come." Henry got up and went over to the front door. "Thank you." Henry left.

After Jerry had closed the door, he had seen what time it was, he had missed the date with Kathern.

"Oh no!" Jerry grabbed his jacket, and rushed out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry caught up with Kathern at the park a little later.

"I was afraid you wouldn't have made it!" Kathern kissed Jerry on the cheek.

"I'll do anything to meet up with you." Jerry smiled.

Kathern smiled back.

"That is so sweet. Okay, I got the basket and the blanket. Where should we sit?"

Jerry looked around.

"How about there?" Jerry asked.

"Okay."

Jerry followed Kathern over to a spot on the grass where she placed the blanket and basket. Jerry took out the paper and was about to trash it when he noticed an article. 'JOGGER DIES IN PARK'. Jerry stopped to think.

"I'll be right back!" He said and took off running.

"What?" Kathern asked.

Jerry ran up to the jogger who was jogging, and saw a car skidding past a corner. Jerry pushed the jogger out of the way as the car went past. The jogger looked at Jerry.

"You got a problem?" The jogger asked.

"You're welcome!" Jerry replied and threw the paper into the trash, and went back to Kathern.

"What was that about?" Kathern asked.

"Nothing important, just a bathroom break."

Jerry grabbed a sandwich, and joined Kathern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One lucky devil you are! Now come on, I've got a surprise for you!" Larry and the gang dragged Jerry out of the house while the television was playing.

"Henry Hamlin, the escaped patient from Land-Oaks Hospital is still missing. If any of you have seen this man, please call the number below. He is considered dangerous with an extreme case of Bipolar disorder and is delusional. Please be careful, he is dangerous."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry and the group walked down to the go-kart track about an hour later. Jerry stopped.

"Go-karts? This is it?" Jerry asked.

"Yup, one of your surprises on your day out!" Larry replied.

"These chain of surprises would not have to do with Kathern breaking up with me, would it?" Jerry asked.

The group looked at one another.

"No! Not at all!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry came home about three hours later to find Henry sitting on the front porch. Henry got up and went over to Jerry.

"Henry, how are you?" Jerry asked.

"Not good! Especially with Christmas coming up! Actually, I was thrown out of the hotel where I was staying! And I have no place at all to go."

"I know the name of some good shelters, if that'll help."

"Could I stay here for the night? Just for tonight?" Henry asked.

Jerry looked at Henry.

"Here." Jerry took out his wallet and handed Henry sixty dollars. "I can't let you stay here, but that's enough for a motel room until the morning. Then, tomorrow, I can call around, maybe get some help for you."

Henry looked at Jerry with a stern face, he went into a trance.

"Maybe..." Henry took the money and started to walk away.

"Would you like something to eat?" Jerry asked.

Henry turned around. "Yes, please."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry and Henry just finished eating. Jerry got up and took the plates over to the sink, and placed them into the soapy water.

"Thank you very much..." Henry got up from the table and went over to the sink.

Jerry placed the extras into the refrigerator.

"I have to go now." Henry, still in his trance, told Jerry.

"Yes, yes. We'll go around tomorrow after I get back from school to look around for a shelter or something like that." Jerry replied.

"Good night." Henry left the house.

Jerry shut the door behind Henry and locked it. Jerry went over to the sink to wash the dishes.

After Jerry had finished the dishes, Jerry put his hand into the water to grab the knife he had used to cut up the beef. He couldn't find it.

"Where the..." Jerry stopped looking, then went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night turned to morning.

"Six thirty, weather today will be partly cloudy..." Jerry slammed the clock off, and got the paper; fourtantly, there was nothing important in it.

"Hello, hot stuff..." Denise bust into the room, and slammed it behind her.

"Denise..." Jerry repiled.

"Listen, I know you said before that there was no hope between us, and I want you to know that there is."

"Um..."

Denise started to take off her skimpy blouse to show Jerry the hope that she had in her.

"Oh boy..." Jerry's eyes widened.

"You know, I have been discouarged about what you had said before..." Denise tried to make her voice as sexy as anything.

"Denise, as much as I..."

Denise put her finger up to Jerry's mouth. "Hush..." She slowly went toward him, and pushed him onto the bed.

"I don't think..."

As Denise closed the gap between she and him, Pam and Peter walked into the room and the two stopped.

"Oh my god!" Pam cried out.

Jerry and Denise looked.

"Oh boy!" Jerry replied.

Peter smiled and gave Jerry the thumbs up as Pam and he left the room.

"You're right, this isn't really going anywhere." Denise got her blouse and left the room while Jerry sat on his bed in sheer confusion... and embarrassment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry was lying on a hotel bed that night. His eyes were wide open and he was mumbling to himself. "He's not going to take me! They're not going to snatch my body! No! Jerry, no!" Henry got up from his trance, and left the hotel room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry and Aimee were sitting in the kitchen.

"She hit on you?" Aimee asked.

"Yup!" Jerry replied.

"Does Kathern know?"

"No! I don't want her to!"

Kathern came into the house.

"Hey!" Kathern greeted.

"Kathern!" Jerry replied.

The two hugged and shared a kiss as Aimee quietly left the house.

"So, anything new going on?" Kathern asked.

"Nothing... nothing at all..." Jerry tried to cover himself up.

"Come on!"

"Well... I got a new toothbrush!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Peter came into the kitchen.

"Hey son! Got two of them huh, lucky devil!" Peter laughed as he grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"What?" Kathern asked.

"It's not everyday that someone gets a new toothbrush..." Jerry repiled.

"Oh..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning turned to day.

Jerry was at lunch and in a teacher's classroom helping her with papers.

"Thank you for this. And thanks for the card." Mrs. Adams, Jerry's teacher, replied as she put the Christmas card onto her desk that Jerry had given her.

"No prob, I have nothing to do today."

"You know there's a party next door, if you want to go over."

"No thanks, I'm fine here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry pulled up at Jerry's home and knocked on the front door. Jerry's mother answered.

"I'm looking for Jerry. I'm a friend." Henry said.

"He's not here right now, he's at school. Would you like for me to tell you..." Henry walked away from Jerry's mother. He got into his car, and drove off.

"Strange man... I hope Jerry's okay."

Pam went to the phone when the news was on television. She started to listen.

"Henry Hamlin is still at large."

Pam dropped the phone after a picture of Henry came onto the television.

"Oh my god! Jerry!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry soon pulled up at the school and saw Aimee go past. Henry went over to Aimee.

"Where's Jerry?" Henry asked.

"Hey Henry! He's in class helping a teacher."

"Where?"

"It's an isolated building away from the school. It's in the back parking lot. It's three classrooms connected to a greenhouse."

Henry got back into his car. Aimee looked in confusion, then kept walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry walked from his class into the back parking lot, he walked to the main hall and into guidance. A car pulled into the back parking and Henry got out of the car. He started to walk for the classroom/greenhouse where Jerry had just come from.

Henry walked down to Jerry's classroom, he went over to the door, and pulled out a long knife that Jerry was looking for last night.

Jerry handed the papers into guidance and exited to the main hallway to meet up with Aimee.

"What's going on? Anything in the paper?" Aimee asked.

"Nope. Just heading back to class, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Henry's looking for you! I told him where you were." Aimee replied.

"Henry?" Jerry stopped.

"What?" Aimee asked.

Jerry opened the door to the guidance office to see the television playing.

"Henry Hamlin, the escaped patient from Oak Brooks is still missing." The Announcer was saying.

Jerry went back over to Aimee.

"Where was he?" Jerry asked.

"In the front, why?"

"Did you tell him where to go?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Call the police, would ya! I just found the missing patient!"

Jerry ran through the parking lot and over to the classrooms and he took out the paper to see the headline, 'TEACHER AND STUDENT BRUTALLY STABBED'.

"Oh no!" Jerry responded, then started to run for the classroom where he had come from.

The teacher saw a shadow and looked up. Henry was standing at her desk with the knife. Her eyes lifted up.

Jerry ran up to the door and began to bang on it.

"Mrs. Adams!" Jerry jiggled the handle and the door opened to his surprise. He went inside to see the teacher.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked.

The teacher was in shock. "He's here."

Jerry looked around and took out the paper again. The headline was still there.

"Come on! let's get outta here!"

Jerry helped Mrs. Adams up from her seat, and started to go for the door when Jerry fell backward from a bony fist that had smacked him in the face.

"Oh my god!" The teacher yelled.

Jerry looked to see Henry with the missing kitchen knife.

"Henry..." Jerry started.

"Don't start with me!" Henry interrupted.

"You don't want to do this!" Jerry tried to explain.

"You betrayed me!"

Jerry slowly got up.

"Trust me, Henry! You don't wanna do this! Just think about it for a second! I'm... we're just trying to help you, and that's all we want to do, right Mrs. Adams?"

"What?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Work with me over here!" Jerry whispered.

"Oh yeah! Yeah!"

"STOP!" Henry yelled. "I don't believe you!"

"Believe him!" Mrs. Adams yelled.

"Yeah!" Jerry replied.

"This must be done..."

Henry started to walk for Jerry when the police came through the door.

"POLICE! Put the weapon down!"

The police officers swarmed into the room with Pam while Henry dropped the knife and put his hands up.

"That's where my best kitchen knife went!" Pam replied.

"Mom!" Jerry yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"You're friend is an ex-con from a hospital! He was going to come and hurt you!" Pam replied.

"He wah?" Jerry looked at Henry. "You wha? You are?"

"I needed to get out of there! They betrayed me!"

"What about you're family, that apartment thing?" Jerry asked.

"It was abandoned." A police officer replied as he cuffed Henry.

Aimee came running into the classroom with some security guards.

"They beat me to it." Aimee saw Henry. "Hey, Henry!"

"Hello." Henry replied as he was being escorted out of the classroom to the police car.

"Where's he going?" Aimee asked.

"He's the escaped patient." Mrs. Adams quickly butted in.

"How'd you know? Was it in..." Aimee started to say.

"It was on the news!" Jerry quickly cut in.

"Oh..."

Jerry, Aimee, and Pam started to walk for the door.

"I'm so glad that I took this job!" Mrs. Adams said as she followed the trio. "How about some shakes, my treat!"

_'Even if time's short, you know that things are going to work out somehow, someway, not matter what. And if it doesn't, with a little time and patience, it'll work out shortly. So just remember to keep you hopes up because there's always tomorrow.'_

**THE END...FOR NOW**

_A/N: This one maybe a bit short, I wasn't that all happy with this one, nor was I in the mood with this one. Plus, there's an episode missing, I'll get that one up ASAP._


End file.
